Unreadable
by spazzydancer19
Summary: What happens when Luna's twin sister, Lena, comes to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons? What if she's betrothed to the Slytherin Prince? What if she's in love with a Weasley? Read and find out! T for some cursing that I'm sure will find it's way in here!
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Student

"This year, we have a surprise. We have received an exchange student from our sister school in France!" Albus Dumbledore's words echoed throughout the Great Hall as the gigantic double doors opened up once again to reveal a girl, in her fifth year by her looks, wearing a Slytherin uniform. "You may know her twin sister Luna Lovegood. Everyone give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Ms. Lena Lovegood. She will be joining the Sytherin house." Draco Malfoy's head snapped up at this latest anouncement. Lena looked just like her sister with long, curly white blonde hair and a small frame. However, there was something more refined about Lena. She walked gracefully up to the fifth year section of the Slytherin table and sat down beside of Pansy Parkinson, across from Draco. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her, the way she moved without seeming to wobble even in her heels. Lena's face was a perfect white canvas that didn't need any makeup. Applause erupted from the students and Draco watched, mesmirized, as Lena let out a beautiful laugh that sounded more like a tinkling of bells.

"Pansy Parkinson, nice to meet you!" Pansy was eying the girl as if to see if she was going to earn the same reputation as her sister.

"Lena Lovegood, you as well, but your friend looks as if he's seen a troll." She airily said.

Draco realized his mouth was slightly ajar and he hadn't even blinked. Draco quickly regained his composure and introduced himself.

"Draco Malfoy...erm...you...I..." He finished without completing a thought, because there wasn't a coherent one in his head. Lena's eyes got wide but only for a second when she realized who he was, Draco felt a sense of pride restoring his confidence, but Pansy didn't notice.

"Wow Lena, you seem to have rendered our ever suave Draco speechless." Pansy flashed Lena a smile and Draco the trademark Slytherin sneer.

"Lena, why are you in Slytherin, they don't just place students in houses." Draco let out a small sigh of relief as he finally made a coherent thought.

"Well, when my transfer was complete, Dumbledore had the Sorting Hat do it's job. Luna swore I would be in Ravenclaw, but I knew I had all the sneakiness of a Slytherin." Dinner went on in a similar fashion, people asking Lena questions about where she came from, what school was like in France, how the boys were there, if she had a boyfriend (Draco was relieved at the definite no that Lena answered with, he knew he was already attracted to her), why she hadn't gone to Hogwarts like Luna, and even how Luna acted at home. Lena was very protective of Luna and at the first mention of "Looney", she quickly told the Slytherin table if they wanted her to speak they would refrain from such nonsense as to call her twin mad. It turns out that Lena and Luna's parents had seperated soon after their birth and their mother had taken Lena to France while their father stayed in England with Luna. Lena's mom had sent her back to her dad this year after some incidents at her last school that Lena refused to elaborate on. Draco quietly mused to himself that she probably was a Slytherin after all. Who knows what kind of trouble they could get in together.

The next morning, Draco decided to wait for Lena on the way to the Grand Hall. She seemed to float down the staircase and he noticed her face fell slightly when she noticed him.

"Care for an escort to breakfast?" Draco ignored her expression and waited for an answer. Lena tentatively shook her head. Draco waited for Lena to say something, after all, he had intiated their time together. Lena looked everywhere except him. When they arrived at breakfast, Luna was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Weasels and Lena quickly rushed to give her look-a-like a hug.

Lena's POV

"I have missed you soooooooo much, Luna!"

"I didn't know you had a twin, Luna!" Half of a red-headed set of twins sitting across from Luna exclaimed.

"Yes, we're very fond of eachother, you see." Luna gave her usual dreamy voice, but something about it was a little more concrete, a change her friends had noticed in the short time Lena had been there. Lena was the other half of Luna, the side that kept her on Earth, while Luna kept Lena relaxed and imaginative.

"And what's your name?" The red heads looked at Lena half confused and half amused as she sat down beside of Luna.

"Lena Lovegood, and yours?"

"George and-"

"Fred Weasley." Lena's eyes became slightly brighter when she heard the twins finsh eachothers sentence when she realized she remembered that name from somewhere.

"Ah, yes, I do believe the Slytherins told me quite a bit about your family." Fred and George's faces started to become weary of what was about to come out of Lena's mouth next. "They called you 'blood-traitors' or whatever the bloody hell that is." Fred and George let out laughter as did Luna where Lena was confused as to what she had said.

"They don't have an issue with blood status in France?" Asked George, he couldn't help but stare at the way she was. The was she moved, drank, ate, and talked was all mesmerizing.

"Oh, well, yes, they do. Luna and I are of high status, but I don't really pay much attention to it, blood is blood either way." Lena answered while gauging the reaction of her new companions, especially George.

Luna drifted back in the conversation at the mention of her name, "Lena and I have even had our marraiges set up for us. In France, Lena's betrothed was killed in an accident and another suitor was chosen for her here, but she won't tell me who." Everyone looked shocked at what Luna had just said and Lena turned scarlet.

"But your father...he wouldn't...the Quibbler.." The Weasley's couldn't grasp the information and were now wondering how Xenophilius Lovegood, an avid supporter of Harry, and the most eccentric and free going man alive, could force this upon his daughters.

"Oh, this was Mama's idea. This makes Lena's third offer. I think Mama offered her as one of your wives first, but I believe your parents refused and then there was Laraym and now...well who is it now Lena?" Fred's and George's mouths dropped open even wider and Lena turned a darker shade of red. The Weasley's snapped out of their shock when they noticed Draco Malfoy coming to stand behind of Lena.

"Come, Lena, I'll not have my future wife spoiled by these blood-traitors and a mad girl."

George looked between Malfoy and Lena as if trying to make some sort of connection. He felt kind of sick to his stomach, until he noticed Lena's face. Lena yanked her wand out of her robes and pointed it straight at Malfoy's sneering face.

"Don't you dare say a word against my sister! I swear Malfoy, I will hex you so badly, your poor little mum will feel. As for friends, I am perfectly equipped to judge character by myself!" Draco looked shocked at the scene she was causing, but put an arm on her to get her to follow him out somewhere else. "Get your filthy hands off of me, you self-righteous bastard!" Draco stormed off out of the Great Hall and Lena turned around only to see Luna, George, and Fred ready to hex Malfoy if need be.

"Well, Miss Lovegood it seems you can take care of yourself." Fred said with a smile on his face.

"Who knew so much rath could come in such a pretty package?" George looked adoringly at his newfound friend.

"I think this school year has been much too boring, Georgie!"

"I have to agree with you Freddie!" The twins were carrying on a conversation and setting up their next prank. This one, although many versions of it had been used before, was a George and Fred original. The paint was positioned over the door to fall on the first person who walked out. However, this paint would stay in the persons hair for the next 3 weeks. Fred and George were waiting anxiously for the fifth year Slytherins to walk out of McGonagals class. The door creaked open and paint went all over the head of a certain Lovegood. Fred went into uproarious laughter while George stood stunned, prepared for the beast they had surely unleashed upon themselves in the form of the girl he had deemed the prettiest at Hogwarts. Lena looked at her now purple body. At first, the only sound she could hear was the slightly familiar laugh. Lena turned to see one Weasley twin doubled over in laughter and the other looking as if he was about to die. Lena looked from herself to them and back again and did the only thing she could do. She laughed.

George stared in wonder as Lena's tinkling laugh filtered through the gasps and made its way to his ears. Her laugh was infectious and soon enough everyone was joining in. Well, almost everyone. One second George was watching Lena laugh and start to walk towards them and the next, Draco's angry face was directly in front of his.

"You filthy blood traitor, how dare you even think about pranking a Malfoy!"


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath of a Prank

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so...be nice! Please review though..I would love to hear any ideas on how it could be better...I'm still trying to figure out the plot. It seems it just comes when I'm writing. Thanks to everyone who favorited! That's so awesome! You guys made me so happy and a happy author writes faster...or so I hear. Please review! **

**If I owned Harry Potter, he would be tied up in my bedroom;)**

"Careful there, Draco, I'm not a Malfoy quite yet." Lena's voice echoed in the silence met by Draco's outburst. Draco's face was bright red and Lena could tell George was trying not to laugh at him. "Plus, darling" Lena continued, putting her hand gently on his shoulder, "they have no idea how clever I can be. Why don't you come help me wash up?" Lena's voice took on a more seductive tone at the last part of her speech and Draco smirked at the shocked faces of the Weasley twins.

"Sounds lovely, Lena." With that Draco placed his arm protectively around Lena's waist and they walked off towards the dungeons. As soon as they turned the corner, they both burst out into laughter.

"Merlin! Did you see their faces?" Lena''s back was against the wall and she was slowly sliding down, having trouble standing up from all of the laughter. Draco was sitting down opposite of her, trying to compose himself. He hadn't laughed this hard since...well..he hadn't ever laughed this hard.

"They probably think we're in the bathroom right now. I bet they can't get the image out of their heads!" Draco was still trying to compose himself, but when the picture of the Weasley twins staring wide eyed and mouths agape at Lena and himself, he immediately broke down again. After what seemed like an eternity, Draco had calmed himself and Lena's laughter was dying down. They sat there for a few moments, bemused smiles on their faces, just looking at eachother. Draco got up and offered his hand to Lena. Lena let him help her up and they continued their way down to the Slytherin common room.

"You really should wash up, you know. Dinner is soon." Draco was just looking for something to say, anything to hear her voice again.

"Yeah, you're right." Lena turned to go up to the girl's dormitories and Draco was watching her leave when she suddenly turned around. "Hey, Draco?" She was looking down him with a thoughtful look painting her delicate features.

"Yeah?" He couldn't quite decifer what she was feeling.

"I know we didn't choose this marraige, but I think it could be worse. Yeah, it could definitely be a lot worse." With that, Lena headed upstairs, unsure about how she felt about Draco, their impending nuptials, and a certain Weasley.

Draco watched her go and couldn't stop the smile that broke across his normally blank face. For the first time in what seemed like years, the smile actually reached his eyes.

Lena walked into the Great Hall with Pansy by her side. Immediately, she sought out her twin and found Luna sitting beside of Ginny Weasley and across from George. Seeing no other seats at the Gryffindor table, Lena sat inbetween George and Fred.

"Morning Lena!" Greetings came from her three closest friends as Lena suspicously stroked her long locks.

"Notice anything different guys?" Lena was becoming impatient with her unobservant companions.

"No, wait...isn't your hair supposed to be purple?" Luna was the first to notice that Lena's normally white blonde locks were just that...white blonde, no hint of purple anywhere. Lena's smile widened as the boys turned to her with their mouths open. She seemed to be rendering them speechless yet again, a feat not easily accomplished.

"Well my, my little Lena, how ever did you undo our dye?" George was the first to ask. He couldn;t hide the admiration in his voice, nor the curiosity. He just could not figure out what this girl was going to do next. She was unreadable. George found that a strangely unique and endearing quality about Lena, one of many.

"You boys underestimate me." Lena replied with a devious smirk on her face. "Where did you get it anyways? I have some notes for the manufacturer. I figured out a simple change in their formula that will make the dye actually stay in for good for 3 weeks as planned. They could also range into ones that change color, telling the persons mood." Lena looked up from the banana she had started to unwrap to see two very similar, very stunned faces.

"We're the manufacturers!" Fred nearly screamed. He gave a look to George and could tell they were thinking the exact same thing.

"Say, lovely, lovely, Lena," Fred continued taking one of her hands.

"We would love it if you could spare us some time.." George continued taking the other.

"If we could interest you in a business venture." The twins ended with a quizzical Luna, a nervous looking Lena, and identical grins on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3: Weasley and Lovegood's?

**Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling...or a platypus..but mainly J.K. Rowling :P**

"What is this place?" Lena Lovegood's voice echoed throughout the huge room. There were long tables, blackboards, quills and parchment, and most noticably, bottles, cauldrons, and boxes full of Weasley Wizard Wheezes test products.

"The Room of Requirement." Fred swooped an arm around her shoulder and led her to a boiling cauldron. The potion inside smelled like muggle hair dye and happened to be fuschia. Lena looked around at the room and her face was a mixture of surprise and awe. The twins were staring at her, gauging her reaction. George was once again amazed by her absolute beauty. She turned to face him and her eyes met his. George faltered for a moment and only a moment. Those were supposed to be the most beautiful, endearing eyes he had ever seen...and they weren't. They were almost perfect, but not quite. He could almost see the pair of eyes he wanted to look into, but they flitted away from his conciousness, almost without him even realizing they were there.

"And...what exactly do you want me to do?" Lena hadn't noticed George's moment of hesitation and continued to look around the room like it was her first time at Zonko's. The twins shared a mischevious grin before speaking.

"We want you to fix our potion. You can make it better and help us come up with new ideas for our joke shop." Fred noticed Lena's wary look and she started to speak, but George quickly spoke over her. "You could become an equal part of the shop! We could be Weasley and Lovegood's!" Lena was watching the boy's faces light up when they talked about the shop she was sure they would own soon enough. However, her predicament was precarious. Lena is the future Mrs. Malfoy. She and Draco had been spending more time together. Although, she knew she hadn't been the best fiance for him because of all of the time she spent with the Weasley twins, she still cared for Draco deeply. He was a poor lost boy. He was stuck between watching his family die and becoming a Death Eater. Draco, of course, tried to avoid any conversation that even remotely hinted at Voldemort. Lena was no fool. She know Layam had been murdered. He was murdered by Death Eaters. Lena and Luna's mother was a very influential woman in the French Ministry of Magic. If Voldemort could somehow form a bond between the French Ministry and himself, he could recruit even more Death Eaters. He could not just rule the English Wizarding World, but eventually all of it. The only problem for him was how to do it.

The Malfoy's desperately wanted back in the Dark Lord's graces. Lucius would do anything to keep his wife and son safe. If that meant offering his son up to marry someone from the French Ministry, he would do it. They killed Layam to forge an alliance. Layam was expendable and Lena knew she was too. They might not kill her for fear of her Mother turning her back to them, but she could be tortured. Luna could be killed. That would be worse than any pain imaginable. Lena knew all of this too well. She also knew her future husband would do anything to keep her safe. They didn't love eachother, but maybe they would someday. If Draco was willing to protect her, Lena knew she would protect him too. She would protect him and Luna. She would do anything.

George and Fred watched as Lena's face turned from that held the excitement of a child to one that held all of the burdens of an old woman. They knew that they were asking for her to do something that could jeopardize her relationship with Draco, seeing as the Weasley's and Malfoy's hated eachother, but she had to know they wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I would love to, but I don't think I can." Lena's voice cracked a bit on the last part of her confession and she quickly looked away fromt the boys she had come to adore.

George was the next to speak, "If this is about Malfoy-"

Lena's head snapped up at this and she was quick to interrupt him, "He wouldn't be happy about it, but it's not him that I'm concerned would find out. I can't tell you what I mean, but you need to know that it's not good for either of us if you're seen as anything more than friends to me. Plus, you can't keep calling Draco 'Malfoy'; I'm also going to be Malfoy soon enough, how will I know who you're talking to?"

They stood in silence for a few moments, none of the three knowing quite what to say to make the situation any better. Suddenly, Fred's head snapped up as and idea popped into his head, "You could be a silent partner! We don't have to tell anyone what we're doing! We'll meet at night only!"

Lena was quiet for a few moments as she thought over the new proposition. "Every Tuesday 11 o'clock?"

"Hey, Fred?" George and Fred were alone in the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower. They had parted ways with Lena and while she went back to the dungeons, they walked in an unusual silence to their own House. Fred knew his twin well enough to know that when George wanted to talk about what was bothering him, he would.

"Yeah?" Fred answered looking up at his mirror image.

"I know I like Lena, right?" Fred nodded his head in assent. "Today, in the Room of Requirement, I thought for a moment...that maybe...she isn't all I want her to be. UUUUGGHHHH... I don't know. She's amazing. I just feel like there's something missing...but she's so familiar and perfect...I think.."

Fred was watching his brother without a clue of what to say to make him feel better. How was he supposed to know if Lena was _the one_? "Maybe you're just confused because of...well..because she hesitated when we asked her to join the shop."

George looked up from where he was currently resting his head in his hands and looked hopeful for a moment. "No that's not it...I felt that thing before we asked her."

Fred knitted his brow together in thought, "Maybe it's because you know she's engaged to Malfoy." George thought this over.

"That sounds about right. I think maybe we should ask an expert, because I DON'T want to screw this up."

"We could as Ginny, she's been in love with Harry forever..poor bloke." George couldn't help but smile as he thought of his baby sister being hopelessly in love with the "Chosen One"...like that would ever work out!

"Nah...Ginny doesn't know true real love." Plus she would tell everyone he silently thought to himself and realized that Fred was thinking the exact same thing.

"You could write to Mum." Fred began to chuckle a little at this last comment. His Mum would no doubt be sending an engagement ring if she found out about George's crush. When he looked up, George had a huge smile on his face.

"Forge, I do believe I need to make a trip to the Owelry."

**A/N: Review! I really want to know how it's going. Any reviews welcome...the good, the bad, AND the ugly (I don't own that either). I'm probably going to take this story in a completely different direction and I would like to know who you guys think Lena should end up with. Any suggestions for the plot will be taken into consideration and appreciated! Please Review and I'll update quickly! :P This is, of course, assuming I have readers in the first place :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Betrothed?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would NOT be writing fanfiction. Just saying :)**

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lena's words were whispered, but could still be hear throughout the Slytherin common room. After much conversation and many promises to keep it safe, Fred and George decided to lend the Marauders Map to Lena so she could make it out of the dungeons without being caught. It was the second Tuesday that she was meeting the boys to help with some products. Lena practically ran to the corridor that the Room of Requirement was on. She scanned the map one more time and tucked the map into her robes before beginning to walk past the room and asking for the place where George and Fred were. However, before she could walk by a second time, a door appeared and out walked a very fearful and frustrated looking Draco Malfoy.

Lena looked completely shocked and guilty for one second but quickly changed her face to an unreadable one. The next second, Malfoy had her by the arm, dragging her into a different corridor.

"What are you doing out of bed, Lena?" Lena expected to see a face full of curiousity and maybe even slight amusement, but she was met with a very, very angry Slytherin.

"I was just restless is all. I thought walking around would help." The lie slipped easily off of Lena's tongue and she once again made sure her face was unreadable. "What are you doing?"

"I can't tell you. It's safer for all of us if you don't know." Draco's faace was no longer the mask of no emotions Lena had grown accustomed to when he talked to other people, nor the relaxed face Draco always wore when talking to just her. His face was one full of fear. "Listen to me and listen to me carefully." Draco continued. "You can not be caught doing anything whatsoever to get yourself noticed by the Dark Lord. I know that you know that you're just a pawn, but he will use any means necessary to get what he wants from you. Your family is in danger and so is mine. Anything you do could result in the death of someone we care about. Don't let Umbridge notice you. With our obedience, we buy our families' safety. Understand?"

Lena simply shook her head. What could she say to that? She knew Draco was right, but how far was he willing to go? Lena had no idea that things were becoming so dangerous so quickly. She could see that Draco would die to protect his family and she would be a part of that soon enough. The only question that kept ringing through her mind was: How far am **I** willing to go?

"Look Georgie, the post!" Fred and George were eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Lena? She never showed up last night and now she's sitting with the ferret!" Fred didn't notice his twin's silence.

"Georgie? George?" George was staring at the letter his Mum had sent him, mouth agape and eyes bulging. Fred tore the letter out of George's grasp and began to read for himself.

_Dear George,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Do make sure you, your brothers, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are eating enough. Harry always looks a bit too thin after staying a summer with his muggle relatives. Give everyone my love. Now dear, if it were truly love, you would know. That being said, I must ask you to quit seeing Lena Lovegood. Darling, when the Lovegood's had Luna and Lena, they did come to us, but it wasn't Lena they offered. We were in danger of losing the land the Burrow sits on. Your father hadn't been promoted yet and Ronald had just been born. The Lovegood's offered to pay for the land if we offered a son up for betrothal. We, of course, refused. Then, they said that we should at least see a Divinator to see if Luna would love one of you. We agreed to go. To make this quick, the Seer said that you, George, would be in love with Luna, and she with you. We all agreed we wouldn't tell you and let nature run it's course. George, what I'm trying to say is, you are to marry Luna Lovegood. I am so terribly sorry for what your father and I have done. _

_All of My Love,_

_Mum_

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I just want one! One small review. I have the next chapter mainly written and I swear I will finish writing it and post it as soon as I get a review! Just one! I still love all of you of course, but it would make my day. Come on!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I would LOVE to be the richest woman in England. I am neither rich nor British unfortunately.**

"Luna, Lena, can we talk to you?" George and Fred approached the sisters in the hall.

"Sure, I can see the wrackspurts are foggying your mind George." Luna replied in her dreamy voice, earning smiles from her three companions.

"Actually I think it would be better if we talked privately. Room of Requirement?" George spoke this time, looking at both girls.

"As long as we make it quick. I'm meant to meet Draco in the library in half an hour." Lena spoke quickly and looked down as she did so. It was no secret Fred and George hated her fiance. The four hastily made their way to the Room of Requirement. When they entered, they were met with a small room with four plush, squashy chairs around a small coffee table that was decorated with hot chocolate and small treats. There was a fire place in front of the chairs where a small but cozy fire was burning cheerily as if inviting the impending conversation between friends and siblings.

"So, umm, I want to..I mean, you have a right to know...I just...and I know we..but now we can't because...I mean you're great Luna...and you are too Lena...but umm..." George was stumbling over his words like a newborn giraffe. He just couldn't seem to spit it out.

"What my less attractive twin is trying to say is that he's betrothed to Luna! Congrats everyone!" Fred finished with a huge smile on his face while George looked much paler than usual. Luna and Lena were just staring at George, as if waiting for the joke to end. Lena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She fancied George! Was she in love with him? No. She loved him the same way she loved Draco. He was extremely dear to her. She would gladly die for George, and of course she was slightly jealous that her sister got to marry him. She absolutely adored the Weasleys she had met, which although were only a few, showed a great indicator of what the rest of their family was like. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy weren't exactly a girl's dream in-laws.

"Congrats Luna, George! I just know that you two will be very happy together! Oh dear, my neices and nephews will be gingers!" Lena put on a mask of fake horror. Everyone turned to look at her and the room was silent for a moment.

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with being a ginger!" Fred and George shouted, mock angry, at the same time before bursting into laughter. The four stayed in the room a little longer, just talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

"Bloody Hell! I'm going to be late for my study date with Draco!" Lena jumped out of her seat and ran to the door, throwing goodbyes behind her shoulder as she ran.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco had been waiting for Lena at their usual table in the library for the past ten minutes. Draco had already started on his Transfiguration essay and hardly looked up as his wife to be pulled out the chair across from him, spilling out an apology while trying to catch her breath. He waved her worry away and they began their usual game. It didn't have a name, but it went like this. Draco says a part of her life, or person, like school, friends, or maybe Luna and Lena then tells him something he doesn't know about that part of her life. Then, Lena will name a part of his life and he tells her something she doesn't know. They only play one round a day, they have their entire lives to get to know eachother, so there's no rush.

Draco thought for a moment before naming the subject that he named the most often, "Luna."

Lena smiled as she started the essay that her partner was already almost finished with. Damn him. She knew that she and Draco were never going to be in love, but the fact that he was curious about the person she loved most, made her love him a little more. "I just found out that she's betrothed to George."

"I'm going to be brother in laws with that blood traitor!" Draco earned the pair a glare from Madam Pince as Lena giggled at Draco's disbelieving stare.

"Practically brothers." Lena could barely control her laughter, but there was no way she was missing her turn. "Me."

Draco looked taken aback. They hadn't spoken about how she fit in his life nor him hers.

"Well, umm, okay. Let's see...you know how you don't really seem to fit in with the Slytherins?" Lena nodded because although she fancied herself as sneaky, she didn't really have anything in common with her housemates. "Well, Father somehow made sure that you were put in Slytherin. It would've been bad to have his heir marrying a Gryffindor." Draco finished with a slight smile but was slighty afraid to see Lena's reaction. Lena couldn't believe what she had just heard. They would really do that? It was that important? She did all she could do. She laughed. Draco looked up to see his best friend laughing so hard that the actual sound of her laugh had stopped and all you could hear were gasping noises as she tried to catch her breath. It was so infectious that soon Draco was laughing too. His worries about being the newest Death Eater forgotten for just a moment.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Draco's task was instantly brought to the forefront of his mind as he thought about the upcoming weekend.

"No, I have some...work to do. But, you should go with Luna and have fun. There's supposed to be some kind of Magical Creatures Zoo or something, so you should go. Then you can tell me all about it." Draco put a fake smile on his face and Lena knew something was bothering him. Lena knew Draco enough to know that he wouldn't tell her anything that he didn't want her to know. There was no way she was going to get any information out of him, so she just let the issue drop. The Magical Creatures Zoo did sound like fun anyways.

**A/N: And the Zoo will be fun indeed! Sorry this update took me so long, but I was at Vanderbilt Summer Academy for three weeks! I would love some reviews or suggestions! I don't know if the story is going too slow or not, so any comments would really help!**


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it would not be as amazing as it is. Thanks J.K. Rowling (she did an awesome job at the olympic opening ceremony BTW!)**

To say things had grown awkward between Luna and George would've been an understatement. It was like saying Voldemort had a slight temper problem. They could barely look at eachother. Luna was very good friends with Ginny Weasley, so instead of Luna, Lena, George, and Fred all sitting together at the Gryffindor table as had become custom, Luna and Lena moved to sit with Ginny and her friends: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the infamous Harry Potter. The Gryffindors and Slytherins often had Transfiguration and Potions together, so the Golden Trio, as Lena had learned they were called, was acquainted with Lena.

Currently, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were in a deep conversation about Quidditch tactics. Luna and Hermione were in a conversation about Nargles and Crumple Horned Snorcacks, Hermione politely listening and nodding her head. Lena thought to herself that she would have to remember to buy Hermione a very nice Christmas present. Not very many people were so nice to her twin. Hermione and her friends were not just accepting of Luna, they loved her almost as much as Lena did. Lena was idly stirring her porridge, feeling the onslaught of a winter cold coming on. It was nearing November now, and Lena knew she would be getting her November cold like clock work. It would happen anyday now and Luna would be right behind of her by a day; it's just the way it always worked. Lena smiled fondly at the thought of her twin when something Ginny said caught her attention.

"I'm so excited to see Charlie! I think Bill's going to come too." Ginny's smile was a mile wide.

"Your other brothers are coming to visit Hogwarts?" Lena had heard many stories of Bill and Charlie.

"Well, not exactly. Charlie is helping run the Magical Creatures Zoo that's coming to Hogsmeade. He's going to help out with some dragons, much to our Mother's protests. But at least he's back from Romania for a while. Bill will probably come up and visit since he doesn't get to see Charlie that often either. He works at Gringotts now as a curse breaker. He finally broke up with that Veela. He said they weren't suited for eachother, that she needed someone more dangerous and spontaneous. Who knows!"

"Ginny, you're rambling." Ginny was cut off by Hermione who had a very serious look on her face.

"Lena, you must know that we all love and care for you." Lena did NOT like where this was going. "Which is why we need to know, is Draco a Death Eater?" Ginny spit out the Pumpkin Juice she had been in the process of drinking while Harry and Ron stared at Hermioned. Luna paid no mind to what was going on and Lena froze. She couldn't tell them anything. Of course Draco was a Death Eater, anyone with eyes, and probably without them, could see that. He wasn't dangerous though. They needed to know that. Lena would kill Harry if he hurt Draco. Lena collected her features into the unreadable mask that she had become famous for. People called it Lena's Bluff.

"Where did that come from?" She didn't betray anything in her voice. She would not let Draco get hurt by anything she said. He wouldn't do anything. She just knew he wouldn't. He would never do anything to put anyone else in danger. He just couldn't. Plus, they were supposed to get married soon. No date had been set, but Lena's Mama had been told to come early January, so she could only assume the wedding would be around that time.

"We know he's been going into the Room of Requirement at weird times, doing Merlin knows what!" Hermione was starting to get agitated. Lena surely wouldn't hold important information from her, would she? The girls had a battle going on, each looking at the other with expressions of pure anger on their faces. Neither would budge and their companions were watching in rapt silence as the unspoken battle continued.

"Do you really need me to tell you, or don't you know it all already, Granger? That's what you're good for isn't it?" Lena knew the harshness wasn't needed and she regretted the words as soon as they came out, but Hermione didn't seem to care. She knew that Lena was only saying it because she loved Draco.

"I know you don't think he'll hurt anyone, but if it came down to killing a muggle born or Voldemort killing him, he wouldn't hesitate. You have to know this. Me, Ron, and Harry can help you and Luna. You can stay at the Burrow during Christmas and everything. Lena, let us help you. If not for your safety, then for Luna's." Hermione's eyes were pleading. Lena was staring intently at her porridge, trying to make sense of the mess that had become her life in these few moments. What could she do? She would give up her own life to make sure Luna was safe, anyone could see that. But what about Draco? She had to marry him or Luna WOULD die. How could she get away with her and Luna staying at the Weasley's instead of them staying at Malfoy Manor with Draco? He was Lena's intended and Luna would come too, it was expected for her to stay a holiday with him and they knew the twins tried to stick together as much as possible. Suddenly George and Fred sat down beside of Lena, disturbing her thoughts.

"What's up, Lena?" Fred was munching on toast happily, oblivious to the tense moment he and George had just interrupted. George was alternating between staring at his hands on the table and staring at Luna. Lena looked happily between George and Luna. It had been hard for her at first, of course. She had fancied George, but it was clear that Luna and George were simply meant to be, and a good thing they found out they were engaged or else neither of them would have seen it. Lena smiled to herself and realization hit her in the face like cold wind. Luna and George were intended. They could spend the holiday together!

"Luna and I are coming to the Burrow for Christmas!"

**A/N: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeaaaaaaaassssseeeee review! I only have one review and I'm not really sure how I'm doing considering this is my first fanfic. It took me forever to realize that A/N meant Author's Note. Feel free to laugh at my stupidity. I know these last two chapters have been kind of filler/transition chapters, but it's all because it's setting you up for the main event! Next chapter introduces the older Weasley brothers and that's where one of my more interesting plots come in. Then, I think I'll have Fred and George leave. I'm still not sure how to do that. I think I might morph two years into one just because if I don't this is going to get ridiculously long. I think once I get the person who shall be Lena's love interest in, I'll need to thin of ideas for sweet scenes between them. Any suggestions? I'll take anything into consideration and probably put it in here. Look at me, two updates in two days! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meat Loaf

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I could probably get some reviews...just saying ;P Love you guys anyways!**

"Lena, won't you come to the Magical Creatures Zoo with me and Fred and George?" Luna's dreamy voice drifted to Lena's ears as they were bundling up in the Ravenclaw common room before going out to Hogsmeade. Lena thought to herself that she and Luna shouldn't be going out in the cold, their annual November colds had set in and Lena had stayed over in Luna's room, the twins taking care of eachother, just like they always had. Luna smiled at her sister, she was tightening her Slytherin scarf, bringing a great contrast of green to the otherwise blue room. Luna knew she didn't really need to invite Lena, she would come anyways. And Lena knew that she didn't need to be invited, she was wanted with her friends anyways, but the words comforted them both. They were together for the time being and that was all that mattered. Luna had said the night before that she sensed something was going to happen soon, and Lena had learned early on to trust her sister's sensitive side. Once, when they were about six or seven, Luna had told Lena that she was going to be seriously hurt if Luna didn't listen to their Father that day. Lena paid her sister no mind and when their Father told Lena not to run down the stairs, she didn't listen. Lena promptly fell and broke her arm, her Dad used "Episkey" and Luna comforted Lena while she cried. There had been dozens of situations of the same kind.

"Yeah, I'd love to Lulu." Lena smiled at her twin fondly and used her childhood nickname. She couldn't wait for the Magical Creatures Zoo. There were going to be dragons and hippogriffs and everything imaginable. Lena let out a huge sneeze followed by a small series of coughs and Luna handed her a Ravenclaw handkerchief. Lena smiled.

"They'll kick me out of Slytherin for using this!" Luna laughed lazily and rubbed her temples. Luna always seemed to have headaches during her November Cold. Lena quickly muttered a small healing spell that she hoped would ease her sister's pain. Luna's face relaxed slightly and and she grabbed her sisters hand before they walked down to the Entrance. Fred and George were waiting there for the girls, and George immediately rushed to Luna's side, asking if she felt any better. They were so cute together, and Lena couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She and Draco would never have that, that puppy dog love sick look. She would never marry someone who truly loved her and who she truly loved. She didn't even need to bother looking for her "soul mate", she had already been sold.

Lena managed a smile and swiftly punched George on the shoulder, telling him to keep his ginger hands off of her sister. They made their way out into the bitter cold. It was a beautiful snowy scene and George and Fred flanked the girls, "protecting" them from any snowballs that would find their way. The boys just wanted to scare some first years who had bad aim. Luckily for the first years, no snowballs found their way to the Lovegoods. They made their way quickly to the Magical Creatures Zoo, set up right outside of the town. It was huge. It had tents and cages of every size, shape, and color imaginable. Everything was so bright and there were small, brightly advertised stands everywhere, selling bracelets, scarves, butter beers, pumpkin pasties and everything in between.

The quartet was wandering around aimlessly taking in all of the amazing spectacles before them. Luna was pointing out great hiding places for Nargles while George listened to her, and simultaneously carried on a conversation about new joke products with Fred and Lena. But Lena wasn't listening. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of Draco and what Hermione had said. Draco wouldn't put other people in danger, would he? He couldn't be that important of a Death Eater. He had only just been inducted. Lena was wringing the handkerchief Luna had given her in her hands, tearing the pitiful thing to shreds. What was Draco doing right now? She should have stayed back with him, should be keeping a better eye on him. She would do anything to be alone for just a little while and sort out the Draco situation. Lena was brought out of her thoughts when she realized her companions were looking at her expectantly, like they had just asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what? I was lost in my thoughts." Lena smiled, abashed for getting so lost in her musings about Draco.

"Obviously! I was just telling you that you should probably get a new handkerchief." Fred had an amused smirk on his face as Lena looked down at the now shredded Ravenclaw handkerchief in her hands.

"Oh! Lulu, I'm so sorry, here I'll go find a stand, I think I saw one a while back. Catch up with you guys later?" Lena threw an apologetic glance at her sister, mumbled the healing curse again for good measure, and gave her a quick hug before practically running away from the group. As she was running she swore she heard Fred say, "Lulu? Is she Lele?" Damn git, she'd get him later.

Her thoughts turned once again to Draco. There wasn't exactly a handbook entitled "How to Figure Out If Your Newly Inducted Death Eater Betrothed Who Isn't In Love With You Is Planning Something Harmful". If only. She was running one second and the next she was flat on her bum. And she was buried in snow, half of her hair splaying out like a fan behind of her and the other half covering her face like a veil. She lay still for a moment before realizing that this was NOT comfortable and she would be soaked through if she didn't get up soon. Lena knew she had ran into something and that something was helping her up. She flipped her slivery blonde hair out of her face and saw that that something was a someone. A very handsome, red headed, muscular, dreamy someone.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Bill. Bill Weasley." Bill stuck out his hand to the young woman in front of him. She looked like a dream, pure magic. Her face flashed recognition, but he was positive he had never met her before. He would remember this girl.

"Oh! I'm Lena. Lena Lovegood, Luna's twin. I'm friends with Fred and George. They've told me all about you!" She placed her small hand in his and they shook.

"Luna's twin? You two don't look anything alike!" Bill was astonished. How could anyone possibly compare this girl to Luna, to anyone? Their hands were no longer shaking, but his still grasped hers, held inbetween of them. Lena let out a laugh of amusement.

"People are always getting us confused. We're almost identical!" Bill shook his head, signaling he didn't see the resemblence.

"Would you like to get some hot chocolate or something? It's bitterly cold out here." Bill had the kind of dopey grin on his face that Lena had been dreaming of.

"I'd love to!" The pair walked off, taking shelter in one of the many tents of the Zoo. They found a booth and sat down. After placing their orders and Bill refusing to let Lena pay for her drink, they began an effortless conversation.

"You really don't like meatloaf?" Bill was incredulously staring at Lena. "Who doesn't like meatloaf?"

"If meat were meant to be in loaf form, cows would be bread!" Lena retorted. This made Bill laugh loudly, which in turn made Lena laugh. Once they had both started, each found it near impossible to stop. "What? I'm serious!" This only made Bill laugh harder and he sat his hand on top of hers, sending pleasant chills down Lena's spine.

"You obviously haven't had my Mum's. You should come to dinner sometime...at the Burrow...or with me. When you get the chance." Bill was still holding on to her hand, but had decided that there was a very interesting speck on the table and decided to stare at it intently, coughing nervously. Lena, however, was elated. Bill fucking Weasley wanted to take her out! But she knew the next Hogsmeade trip wasn't scheduled until late January.

"Well, the next Hogsmeaded trip isn't for a while, but I am actually staying at the Burrow for Christmas." Bill looked up in surprise. "Is that weird, because I can make other plans.." Bill quickly cut her off. "No, no that's great!" They smiled at each other a while longer. "You and Luna are staying for New Years too?" This made Lena's smile falter. In order to be able to stay at the Burrow for Christmas Break, she had to agree for her and Luna to stay at Malfoy Manor for New Years Eve and New Years Day. She would be with her future husband. Who she should be with now and not Bill Weasley. She slid her hand out from under Bill's, causing his smile to fall.

"Actually, Luna and I will be at Malfoy Manor for New Years and New Years Eve." She tried to sound as emotionless as possible as she made her face unreadable. Bill was completely confused. What had just happened?

"Why would you be at Malfoy Manor? It isn't safe for you to be there, Lena." Lena looked up and her eyes became misty when she saw that Bill's eyes were full of concern. Just for her. She had to tell him. Now. She blinked her eyes to get rid of the tears and made her voice emotionless.

"I'm betrothed to Draco Malfoy. Luna is betrothed to George, so we split up our holiday so we wouldn't be apart." Bill felt the hinges of his jaw drop open as the surprise and confusion overcame him. The hurt filled his eyes as he stared at Lena. Lena couldn't stand that she had hurt him. They hadn't even know eachother for a day and she was already causing him pain.

"I should go." Lena grabbed her scarf and was standing up to leave when Bill grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Lena, don't go! We'll figure this out, okay? I know you don't love him. I just know. We WILL figure someway to get out of this, but for now, let's just have fun." Bill couldn't help but let his voice fill with hope, permeating the wall that was built with Lena's Bluff. She looked down at him, knowing they would have some kind of future, but was she brave enough to take the chance?

"Alright." Lena sat down and they resumed as if nothing had happened, just enjoying eachothers company, both hoping it would never end.

Four hours and 4 hot chocolates later, Lena made her way to Ravenclaw tower. She would stay the night with Luna until both of them were over their November Colds. She made her way happily to Luna's bed and flopped down beside of her sister.

"Oh, hello Lena. I could use that new handkerchief right about now." Luna's voice was a bit congested, but somehow it still managed to sound dreamy.

"What?" Lena only had one thing, or rather person, on her mind.

**A/N: Sorry, I think this one's kind of long, but it needed to happen! Wooooooo! We finally see who Lena's love interest is! I think next chapter will mainly be about Draco and Lena or should I put some Bill/Lena fluff in? Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and utilized! Please review so I know how I'm doing. I would really like to get this story moving faster or would that be a bad idea? Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tug of War

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all..lucky lady:)**

Breakfast in the Great Hall had almost turned back to normal. The only difference was that Fred, George, and even Lee had joined the Golden Trio, Ginny, Lena and Luna, converging the two groups. Lively conversations were taking place, each person drifting in between them, making jokes and laughing.

"Hey look, it's Bill's owl!" Ginny pointed to a beautiful black owl swooping down towards the large group. Each of the Weasleys had their hands open, hoping to be the one to recieve Bill's letter. The owl dropped the letter and flew away. Each Weasley looked at their hands as if expecting it to appear, and they all slowly looked at Lena, a letter sitting on her plate of scrambled eggs. Lena was staring at the letter, as if afraid it would disappear. She slowly looked up at her companions, her mouth trying to speak words that just wouldn't come. Everyone was staring at her, mouths agape, when suddenly Fred made a lunge for the letter, knocking Harry's pumpkin juice over in the process. Hermione screamed as her lap filled with juice and Lena let out a kind of snarl as she grabbed onto Fred's hand, now grasping the letter. Fred jerked his hand back, trying to wrench it out of Lena's grasp, but he ended up pulling the girl with him! Lena screamed as she slid across the table, plates of food sliding onto the floor and into her friends' lap. Luna swiftly grabbed onto her twins leg and began tugging her back towards the other side of the table, Lena never letting go of Fred's hand and the letter, leaving the girl suspended over the Gryffindor table.

"You can't read this!" Lena screamed, her voice at least three octaves higher than usual.

"He's MY brother, I can read it!" The odd kind of tug of war kept on, the rest of the group joining sides and trying to get the letter. All of the girls were on Lena's side, forming a kind of train to pull Lena out of the boys grasp, yelling at each other about privacy and family. Lena was suspended over the table, drawing the attention and laughs from everyone in the Great Hall. Even the teachers were making guesses at who would win the battle.

"Let go of my fiance right now!" Draco ran over to the Gryffindor table, throwing jinxes at the Weasley boys, Lee, and Potter. Fred, the only one on the opposite end of the table actually holding Lena, was hit with a stunner and dropped the girl. Lena hit the table with a loud bang.

"Ow! Holy Mother of Merlin!" Lena tucked the letter into her jumper discreetly and rolled over on the table. The girls on her side started high fiving and held out their hands to help Lena up.

"Care to inform me as to exactly why my wife to be was being used as a rope in a game of tug of war?" Draco had his arms crossed in front of him and the face of pure anger he was looking at them with made the girls stop celebrating. They each looked at Lena, begging her to answer him, she knew him best after all.

"Nothing important really..." Lena had suddenly found her shoes very interesting. Draco stared at her with a quizzical look, but decided to pursue this at another time, too much of a scene had been caused already. He picked a stray piece of bacon out of her hair.

"You should go wash up before class." His voice showed no emotion and he quickly walked away from her, leaving Lena with no option but to go to the girls lavatory. Lena ran down the hall, taking the letter out of it's hiding place and running into a vacant stall. The envelope read: Lena Lovegood, prettiest girl in the Hall, Gryffindor Table. Lena smiled at the compliment and promptly tore the letter open.

_Dear Lena,_

_I know it hasn't been even two days since we met eachother, but I miss you like mad. Was that too forward? I'm not really sure how this whole thing is supposed to work, especially since you're so much younger than me. I know I'm quite a bit older than you, but it doesn't matter to me. Of course, I'll stop writing and seeing you if our age difference bothers you._

Lena had to stop reading at this point. How sweet was he? He was worried about how she was feeling! Lena was, in one word, elated!

_Anyways, how's school going? I trust Snape's being a git as always. Christmas is exactly a month away and I can't bear the thought of being away from you for so long. I know we just met but...Look, maybe I'm being crazy, your engaged for Merlin's sake! We WILL figure that out by the way. Just, if you feel the same way I do, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday at 11 in the morning, during the Quidditch match. Ask Fred and George about it and they'll be able to help you. You can tell them, if you want. The rest of the family is bound to find out at Christmas, but those two can keep a secret as long as you've got dirt on them, which I'm sure you have. I hope to see you there. Well, if you can't get away, we'll try again. I might even bring some of Mum's famous meat loaf. _- Lena could almost hear Bill winking.- _Give my brothers hell for me and tell Ginny I said hello._

_Hoping,_

_Bill Weasley._

Lena's smile found its way to her face and it didn't want to leave. She unlocked the door to the stall and walked over to the sink. Lena performed some minor cleaning charms to get rid of the food from the excitement at breakfast and hurried to Potions.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco stood at the front of the Potions classroom, speaking in harsh whispers to Snape.

"I was _chosen_ for this. If I don't let them in, they'll kill me. They'll kill Lena and they'll kill my family. I _have _to let the Death Eaters in. Right after Christmas Break."

**A/N: Sorry I kind of left this one in a very tense moment and this one was kind of short. I've been trying to get the story progressing faster, but I wanted to add some sweet and funny moments in, so did I do well? Please Review to let me know how I'm doing. I think I might abandon this story, I'm not really sure how I want it to end, so yeah. Any suggestions, or do you think I should abandon it as well? Let me know. Love you guys!**

**P.S. I promise not to take any offense to what's said!**


	9. Chapter 9: Clarity

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? If I did, would I be writing fanfiction? Nope!**

"Draco, what's been bothering you?" Lena's voice broke the silence that had settled over them in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco stared at her, asking himself if he should tell. He could always give vague answers if need be. What could be the damage? He looked around the Common Room; it was full of people, doing homework, playing wizarding chess, writing parents, and even snogging couples.

"Why don't we go up to my dorm?" Draco stood up, grasping one of Lena's hands while she gave a nod of assent. They began their ascend up the stairs, leaving behind Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Blaise wolf whistled, lifting up his eyebrows suggestively. Lena hit him with a tickling curse. They made their way up to Draco's dorm and sat on his bed. Draco pulled her in close to him, Lena resting her head against his chest, and Draco having his arms wrapped around her. Neither felt the rush of emotions and utter joy that one feels when in love, but each felt safe and content, something that was hard to come by these days. Draco didn't want to ruin this moment. He didn't want to ruin the trust that he and Lena shared, but she needed to know. Lena needed to know what he was going to do.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Draco looked down at his stomach. Lena was holding his hand there, fiddling with the Malfoy Family Ring.

"You can tell me anything. And, I'm not just saying it because it sounds good or because that's what I'm supposed to say; I'm saying it because I mean it." Lena looked up and gave him a small smile. He needed to know she was there for him. Draco took a deep breath and began.

"I'm not as...forgotten..in the ranks of the Death Eaters as I told you." Draco looked down at Lena; she was nodding for him to continue. "I've been assigned a mission, and I can't tell you what it is. But it's dangerous and wrong and I don't know what to do!" Draco's voice had become strained at the last part. He was raking one hand through his hair.

"What happens if you don't do it?" Lena looked up at him, concern etching her usually happy features.

"I die. You die. Our families die." Draco said it with no emotion. It was just the facts. He couldn't change the Dark Lord's mind.

"I'm not afraid of death. This isn't my decision and I want to help, but I'm not sure what to say. I don't want Luna to die, but I don't want you to do evil things. You know, in the end I won't be on his side. You know that right?" Lena was staring at Draco. He was like a brother now. She couldn't bear to lose him, but she couldn't be Dark. Draco simply nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I know."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So, Georgie, I was thinking we should work on some love potions for the shop." Fred and George were walking down one of the corridors, on Friday afternoon, making their way to one of the many secret passage ways at Hogwarts, planning on sneaking out to Hogsmeade for a night of fun before the Quidditch match in the morning. George was about to reply to his twin's ingenious idea when they heard someone calling their names.

"George! Fred! Wait up!" Lena Lovegood was running up behind of them, waving her arms like an idiot, desperate to get their attention.

"Ms. Lovegood, I know you miss us-" Fred started.

"But don't you think this is a little much?" George finished with a smile on his face. Lena had finally caught up to them, panting from running after them.

"I...need your...help." Lena was still trying to catch her breath. She had been looking for the twins all day and it had only occured to her about five minutes ago to use the Marauders Map. No wonder she wasn't in Ravenclaw. George put an arm around her shoulder and Fred snaked one around her waist.

"What can we do for you today, Lena?" Fred had a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Well, I need to get into Hogsmeade tomorrow, and I heard you two were the ones to talk to." Lena had decided she wasn't ready to tell anyone about the Bill situation. Luna knew of course, but Lena didn't exactly tell her. Luna could tell. Luna could always tell.

"You heard correctly, but pray tell, what's in it for us?" Geoge was the one to speak this time.

"How about I don't tell your Mum casually over Christams dinner that you decided to use me as a rope in a game of tug of war?" Fred and George both paled considerably.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I think we all three know I would."

"Right this way Ms. Lovegood."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was 10:59 AM. Harry Potter was giving the Quidditch team a pep talk, Luna was sitting in the stands with a nervous Hermione, Bill Weasley was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron checking his watch for the fourth time in the last two minutes, thinking anxious thoughts about how of course she wouldn't come. He was so much older than her. And Lena Lovegood was running towards the Leaky Cauldron, full speed ahead, trying desperately to get there on time. She stopped right outside of the small pub and peered into one of the windows. Lena caught sight of flaming red hair and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Bill nervously looked up from his watch just in time to see a breath taking, smiling Lena standing outside one of the windows. Bill couldn't help himself and he smiled so large that his face started hurting and began waving like a lunatic. Lena quickly made her way in to the pub. Bill stood up and engulfed her in a hug the moment she was close enough for him to do so. He motioned for her to take a seat, but instead of sitting across from her, Bill chose to sit next to her, placing an arm around her to try an warm her up from the bitter cold outside.

"If you aren't careful, you'll catch my cold." Lena spoke timidly, wanting to make a joke, but not wanting him to take his arm from around her.

"Totally worth it." They both broke out in to smiles, Lena because he wanted to be near her, and Bill because she wanted him near her. After ordering lunch, and Bill once again refusing to let Lena pay for her meal, they began another pointless conversation about nothing and everything. Bill told Lena what it was like being the oldest out of so many siblings and Lena told him what it was like living in France, seperated from Luna. Lena told the story about when she had stuffed Luna in a clothes dryer on "accident", and Bill told the story of George and Fred turning Ron's teddy bear into a spider. They talked about his job and what she wanted to do when she graduated (she had no idea). They talked about the first time he brought a girl home to meet his parents and all of the pranks that George and Fred played on the unsuspecting girl. Lena told him about Layam and his death. She hadn't really talked about him to anyone.

Layam was a good person with a good heart. They had almost the exact same relationship that Lena now held with Draco. She loved Layam like a brother, and even now, talking about his death, she felt tears spring to her eyes. She wasn't in love wth him, never had been, but he was her confidant and her friend. He would probably be the one person besides Luna that she would tell about Bill. Lena was also pretty sure that Layam was gay. Bill laughed when Lena told him about Layam's excessive collection of Witch Weekly's and designer shoes. Layam had never said it out loud, but he didn't need to. Layam knew that Lena loved him exactly as he was. The whole problem with children would have been discussed at a later date.

It had been about two hours since Lena arrived and a comfortable silence had fallen over them. Bill decided it was time to bring up the inevitable. Lena's engagement to Draco.

"If your engaged, why don't you wear a ring?" Bill's question caught Lena off guard and she sat up straight from the shock. He gently pulled her back into the position she was sitting in before: his arm across the back of the booth's seat, her resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, Draco hasn't asked yet. He said he'll do it on New Years Eve, right before the clock strikes twelve."

"If he hasn't asked you, can't you say no? I know you'd have to hide for your safety, but I have a place. The Order could protect you." Bill's voice was full of hope. Maybe he could convince her to say no to Draco; she could hide at Shell Cottage until it was safe.

"I wish I could. I really do, but there's more than just my life at stake here. Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to kill those closest to me: Luna, Dad, Mama...You." Lena's voice broke at the end as she realized the hopelessness of her situation.

"Hey, look at me. We'll figure this out. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you or your sister and I won't let you marry Malfoy." Bill's voice betrayed the strong emotion he was feeling. He didn't know how or when, but he knew he loved Lena. Sometimes, you just know.

"Bill, don't make promises you can't keep." Lena had let a few tears escape from her watery eyes, something she was highly ashamed of at the moment.

"I fully intend to keep my promises." And then his lips were on hers, claiming them. It didn't take Lena long to respond and soon their lips were synching perfectly, washing away all confusion from Lena's mind. In this moment everything was clear; she was in love with Bill Weasley.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's a little long! PotterheadFangirl14: Was that explanation of why Lena's a Slytherin that I put in earlier sufficient? Thanks so much for your flattering reviews! Thanks to Timeladyanatonks, yeah I just couldn't put her with any of the others, it didn't seem quite right. Also, since not very much is known about Bill, I felt I could kind of make him my own character, you know? Also thanks to Blushyskittle3321 who reviewed my one shot, but I couldn't thank her on that because it's over :) Thanks everyone who favorited or is following the story!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Potions Lesson

**Disclaimer: Instead of writing a beautiful seven book series about a young boy, his friends, and a quest to defend good against evil, I watch Dance Moms. :) What can I say? I love to hate them!**

Lena Lovegood was calm and sophisticated. She was relaxed and prepared for anything. Lena was the owner of "Lena's Bluff" and never showed unwanted emotion. And right now, Lena Lovegood was banging her head against a table in the Gryffindor common room. She was sitting beside of Luna, the Weasley twins in front of them. Lena had a pillow clutched to her stomach, tears streaming down her face as her friends tried to console her. It was late in the night and the four were alone. Luna had her hand on Lena's back, rubbing soothing circles as she tried to get the reason she was crying out of her. The twins had found her like this outside of the Potions classroom. George ran to get Luna, who was somehow already on her way, while Fred carried Lena up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Thump. Thump. "I don't wanna get married...I don't wanna get married.."Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Leenie, if you don't stop banging your head, you'll get a concussion. I'll have George body bind you." Luna spoke softly, but with promise. Lena glared at her twin, but stopped banging her head.

"Now that that's solved, tell us what happened?" George spoke this time, exchanging a glance with Luna, and then turning his attention to the girl in question.

"I just...I...I can't...do this...to Bill. I just...want to be...with him. He said...we'll...figure it...out..but I don't...think we can. And then Draco...but he's...and I can't tell...and he's so torn..and I don't know..and puppydog eyes...and I want that!" At this point, Lena laid her head in Luna's lap, trying to catch her breath from all of the crying she had been doing. Draco had just warned Lena that things were going to change for the worse and soon. Lena wasn't sure what he meant, but he assured her he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe. What if he was planning something horrible? Lena felt hopeless; if she told, Luna died. It was an unspoken contract.

"What does Bill have to do with this?" Fred spoke before Luna could tell him to shut it. Lena took a deep breath and told the entire story: how they met, the letters, and even their last secret meeting. Just as Lena was about to ask what she was supposed to do, someone burst through the portrait hole.

"Ronald, honestly, it's S.P.E.W., not SPEW!"

"Oh, not this ag- Hi guys! What are you doing up so late?" Ron, Hermione, and Harry were walking in to the common room, nursing their hands. They must have had detention with Umbridge.

"Comforting Leenie." Lena glared at Luna as soon as the words left her mouth, but Luna was staring dreamily at George.

"Can we help?" Harry the Hero came to the other side of Lena and put a comforting arm around her. As much as Lena wanted to leave and tell them all not to worry about her, to play off "Lena's Bluff", she just didn't have the energy. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed.

"Not unless you can find someone that's not Luna who looks exactly like me and wouldn't mind marrying Draco Malfoy in front of Voldemort and about four dozen Death Eaters." The Golden Trio gasped at Lena's statement. They hadn't known she was that far forward in Voldemort's mind. Harry tightened his hold on Lena, as if that would keep her safe, and Hermione got a far off look in her eyes as if lost in thought.

"Actually Lena, have you ever heard of Polyjuice Potion?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL 

"Scooch over Lena." Lena and Luna were in Luna's blue four poster bed in Ravenclaw Tower. Lena hadn't felt like risking the possiblity of running into Draco and having to yet again explain her tears, so she decided to stay with Luna that night.

"Do you think you'll ever have kids, Lulu?" The question wasn't one either twin expected. Of course the girls had thought about having kids when they were younger, but it seemed like, now especially, the decision was more important. It seemed to hold more weight even though neither of them planned on children anytime soon.

"Someday..yes, I should think so. Especially since I'm marrying George. They have a rather large family. I suppose, if the plan works, and you marry Bill, you'll have loads of children too." Lena sighed and rolled over on her side to face Luna.

"I hope not all of our kids have red hair!" Lena and Luna broke out in a burst of giggles, both happy for the silly change in topic.

"Oh, imagine all of the colors of shirts we'll have to keep away from them!" The laughing became louder and soon they were laughing for the sake of it. Neither could stop, and as soon as they did, it would start all over. Lena and Luna finally sighed and began to nod off.

"Lulu, I'd do anything to keep you safe. Even if it means marrying Draco Malfoy." Luna lazily slung an arm around her sister.

"I know. And I'll do anything to keep you happy. Even if it means attempting to trick the most dangerous wizard alive with a simple potion that a third year could do." Luna opened one eye and the girls instantly began laughing again, forgetting the impending war, forgetting the upcoming nuptials, forgetting everything outside of the four poster bed. They were together and that was all that mattered in this moment.

**A/N: I wanted to dedicate this chapter to MarialovesHP! Your review literally made my day! I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow, but after that review, how could I stay away? I hope this was okay! I didn't want to jump ahead to Christmas, but I didn't want her to visit Bill again either. Please review so I know how it's going.**

**Next time: More letters from Bill, and arriving at the Burrow? Read and find out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Unraveling

**Disclaimer: Ah, to be J.K. Rowling...**

_Bill,_

_I can not tell you how busy I've been! Although, your life as a cursebreaker is probably busier than mine. Snape is behaving, well, as much as the greasy git can. I can't believe Christmas is only a week away! I hope your coming to the Burrow before then of course. Oh, I told Fred and George, but I don't think they've told anyone else. I swear, Ginny is on to me though. Maybe it's because everytime she mentions your name, I kind of freak out. You have no idea how many embarassing stories I've been told! Although, I have to say, it only made me like you more when she told me you used to sleep beside of her crib, "protecting" her from the monsters in her closet! Your going to absolutely love your Christmas present! There's no way your getting what it is out of me, so don't even try, Bill Weasley. I can't wait to see you. I've never really been one to express emotions, but honestly, I miss you so much that it feels like my heart's breaking. Too forward? Give the goblins a kiss for me!_

_Yours,_

_Lena _

_P.S. Please, please don't kiss the goblins! I do want you in one piece at Christmas!_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Reparo." Luna had just finished repairing Lena's scarf. For the seventh time. Who knew that if you picked at one long enough, it would eventually unravel? Lena couldn't remember a time she had felt so nervous. Molly Weasley had welcomed them all into the Burrow as if they were her own children. And only one word ran through Lena's mind. _Damn._ She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. A Mother's love isn't something a person can describe. Lena's own Mama was distant to say the least. Lena hadn't received a letter from her since their depature. That was at least 6 months ago. Molly was a different story. She had grabbed Lena into a hug the moment she saw her. She instantly thought of her Mama and then her future Mother-in-Law. Narcissa Malfoy had given her a brief handshake when they had met the day before Lena started at Hogwarts. Mrs. Malfoy was terrified that Lena would fail her mission: marry Draco. Hopefully, Narcissa's fears would be realized.

Lena had basically ran out of the house as soon as she realized what she would be doing to this family. Lena had been pacing for the past half hour, Luna watching her sister, knowing there was nothing she could say to comfort her. Lena would put Molly and Arthur Weasley's eldest son in danger. She would be risking each of their lives because that's how Voldemort would get Bill to turn her in. Lena would cause them to live in fear for the remainder of the war. How could she do this to them? How could she betray the only people who had shown her true kindness other than her sister, father, and Layam? She hadn't told Bill of the plan, but he knew there was one. She was supposed to tell him when he got here. Lena decided there wasn't going to be a plan.

"Lulu, I can't do this to them. The plan's off. I'm just going to marry Draco and that's that. I just can't do this to them." Lena was hysterical, crying and making large, frantic motions with her hands.

"You aren't marrying him and that's final. I don't break my promises." Lena and Luna both turned around only to see Bill Weasley standing in the back doorframe to the Burrow, looking very upset. He began to take large strides over to Lena, swallowing her small frame in his as he gave her a hug.

"You don't understand. If I don't marry him, your family will die. I can't let all of you die for me. They won't kill me; I'll be fine. Let's just enjoy the time we have." Lena was looking up at him at an odd angle, him still hugging her tightly while her chin rested on his chest, so she could look upward.

"I told you, we'll figure something ou-"

"Listen to me! He will find out somehow! He will know it's you and your family helping me and he won't hesitate to kill every last red head he sees. Then, he'll take me to Malfoy Manor, and I'll be forced to marry Draco anyways. There's no possible way for us to win. There's no possible way for us to be together." Bill was looking at the only girl he would ever want to be with. And she was being forced to marry someone else.

"I just...I can't imagine us not being together. Please just..." Bill's face was full of pure agony as he considered his future without her. But she was here now. And so was he.

"Let's enjoy the time we have together." Lena spoke aloud what Bill was thinking.

"Oh, careful you two, mistletoe is an excellent hiding place for Nargles." Bill and Lena had both forgotten that Luna was standing only a few feet away. Bill and Lena both looked up, and surely enough, there was a beautiful sprig of enchanted mistletoe. They were trapped until they kissed, but neither minded. At all. Bill didn't waste a second. His lips were on hers instantly, savoring her taste. They stood that way, snogging for what seemed like too small of a time.

"You know I won't give up on you?" Bill stared deeply into Lena's eyes.

"I know."

**A/N: Alright! So I know you guys are like, what the hell was the plan?! Buuuuuut...I can't tell you:) Although, most of you've probably figured out the main idea of it.** **I know you might be mad at me because Lena says she doesn't want the plan, buuuuut you will love me again shortly. What? Lena can't be thoughtless when it comes to what Voldemort could do! Alright guys, I really need some suggestions for sweet moments between Bill and Lena. Also, should Draco and Lena have a sweet moment before he proposes on New Years, or should they be like, "Let's get this over with!" Any and all suggestions welcome! (Along with criticism!) Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Promises

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, Lena would be a real character:) Yay, subplots!**

Dinner at the Weasley house was...eventful. And loud. Lena had never seen so much excitement! The thing was, there wasn't anything truly spectacular going on. The Weasley's were excited because they were all together, even Charlie had caught an earlier portkey. The table was crowded to say the least, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Lena was squished in between Bill and Luna, Charlie across from Bill and Fred in front of Lena. George was sitting in front of Luna.

Charlie was telling Lena and Bill about his job in Romania. He was going on and on about all of the different types of dragons. Lena had never seen anyone with so much passion for their job. Lena was trying to listen; she really was! But, dragons weren't exactly the love of her life. He was sitting right beside of her, tracing small circles on her knee below the table, distracting Lena from listening to his brother. Lena snuck a glance at Bill, a grin placed on his face. He knew he was causing her to lose focus...and he was enjoying it. _Bastard._

Bill slowly began inching his hand upwards. Lena grabbed Bill's hand from under the table and set it inbetween of them, resting on the bench they were sitting on.

"What, Lena? You don't enjoy where that...conversation was going?" Bill smirked at Lena, enjoying himself at her embarrassment. Charlie simply looked on, perplexed, shrugged and began telling Luna about the wonders of the Hungarian Horntail.

"Well, I enjoyed it, but I don't think it was very appropriate at your family's dinner table." Lena felt a blush paint her cheeks as she revealed how much she loved Bill's touch. He seemed to leave a trail of sparks where ever his fingers met her skin.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it." Bill gave her a wink and before she could come up with a comeback, his lips were on hers, sending any thought she had before drifting away. Bill and Lena broke apart, only to see the Weasley's and their guests, staring at them, open-mouthed. "Oh, well, I guess we never told you, but Lena and I are seeing eachother." Lena shrunk away as best she could, but Bill seemed determined to let his family know where they stood. Molly Weasley's face was alternating between joy for her son's happiness and anger for her son's stupidity. Lena was betrothed! "Now listen, I know she's betrothed, but we'll settle this eventually. No one needs to worry, let's just enjoy right now." Bill spoke with authority. He had been struggling with this issue. Should he tell his parents? He decided he couldn't keep it from them. They deserved to know just what he had fallen in to: love.

"Oh, dear I'm so happy for you!" Molly rushed over to give the couple a hug and everyone followed suit. Lena couldn't help but smile sadly to herself. This is what she would be missing out on. This is what she would be saving for him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLL

"Leenie, Leenie, Leenie wake uuuuuuupppppp!" Lena opened her eyes slightly to see Luna, clad in her long, old fashioned nightgown, jumping up and down on her bed.

"Lulu, get off!" Lena grabbed her pillow and put it over her face, hoping to silence her sister's demands.

"But it's CHRISTMAAAAAAS!" Luna sunk down on her knees, one leg on each side of her sister, still laying in bed. Lena was silent and still for a moment. Suddenly, she sat straight up, almost knocking Luna over in the process. Luna landed with a thud on the floor.

"Why aren't you dressed? It's Christmas!" Lena threw the covers off of her and smirked at her sister's disbelieving gaze as she helped her off of the floor. Ginny and Hermione, who were both sharing a room with Luna and Lena, were already up and enjoying the show.

"No one actually gets dressed for Christmas, just go in your pajamas!" Ginny was bouncing around the room, more excited than all three of the other girls combined. The four girls flitted about the room, pulling on their slippers.

"Lulu, have you seen my other one?" Lena was currently digging through her trunk, searching for the mate to her slipper.

"No, I see the Wrackspurts have been fuzzying your mind." Luna began to help with the search and soon all of Lena's clothing was covering the floor.

"Found it!" Luna held up the slipper in triumph as Lena began to unceremoniously shove her belongings back into the trunk.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be down in a minute." Lena's three companions filed out of the door, happy chit chat filling the short walk to the kitchen of the Burrow. Lena was just placing the last of her things in the trunk when she heard someone knock on the door. Bill walked in without being told to and Lena couldn't help the smile that found her face. He quickly gave her a chaste kiss and held out a small red box.

"What if I was changing and you barged in?" Lena couldn't help but tease him.

"Then I would have seen the most beautiful woman alive in all of her glory. And I would have looked away...eventually." Lena couldn't help but blush at his admission. Why did he have to be so damn perfect? "I wanted to give you your present early...without everyone else watching." Bill nudged her hand with the small red box. It had a golden ribbon tied around it.

"You know I'm in Slytherin right?" Lena smiled as she undid the ribbon and opened the box. Nestled inside was the most elegant ring she had ever seen. Lena let out a small gasp and felt the tears come to her eyes. It was a simple golden ring with a sapphire in the middle of it.

"The blue matches your eyes." Bill smiled softly as he watched Lena's reaction to his gift. "The goblins found this in one of the vaults and had me check it over for curses because of the inscription on the inside." He lifted the ring out of the box and held it sideways to show Lena the small rune carved onto the ring. "It was difficult to discern at first, but it's actually a combination of two runes. It's love and forever put together. I wanted to give it to you because that's how I feel. The couple who owned this ring before were married for 78 years. And that's what I want...with you. I'll love you forever. No matter if you marry him or not. You have my heart, Lena, and it will always be yours." Lena felt a tear slip out and leaned into Bill's hand as he brushed it away. "It's a promise. A promise that one day, if it's possible, you'll accept a real ring from me and you'll wear it forever. I figured that if Malfoy is going to have a ring on your finger, no matter how short that time will be, I wanted to be represented too. I promise that I will love you even when we can't tell anyone. Even when you have to pretend to love him. Even when he proposes. I promise to love you no matter what and I promise that we will be together eventually. I promise to love you when you have bedhead and I promise to love you when your moody. I promise to be there forever and I promise that you, alone, will be the holder of my heart as long as it's beating. I promise, Lena." Lena felt her resolve to marry Draco weaken with each word Bill said. But she had promised to keep Bill safe, and that's what she would do.

"I love you too." Bill smiled and gently slid the ring onto Lena's right ring finger.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I have band camp for the next two weeks and teaching freshmen to march and play can be kind of tiring! However, I do promise to try and update more often. How was this chapter? I think it was kind of short. I would like to thank China2009 for your awesome review! Also, KezVPocknell! I hope this is what you had in mind for a promise ring! I'm still thinking about the whole Draco thing and him being romantic, but I kind of have different ideas for him. Like a short lived romance that turns into something more? But, I think I might do his romanticism with Lena anyways or at least partially like that. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, please Review! Because I'm new at this and could use your guidance ;) Love you guys!**

**Jennifer A.K.A. spazzydancer19**


	13. Chapter 13: The Manor

**Disclaimer: Alas, I am neither British, filthy rich, or will I ever have the opportunity to read at the Olympics. Plus, I JUST figured out what Wales is. **

"You ready?" Luna dreamily gazed at her sister as they stepped out of the fireplace and into Malfoy Manor. Instantly, the girls were swarmed by a dozen house elves dusting them off. As soon as the girls were sufficiently cleaned off, the elves scurried away in different directions, never speaking a word. The sound of high heels and perfectly polished designer shoes filled the otherwise silent Manor as the three Malfoys made their way into they foyer where the public fireplace was placed.

"Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Lovegood." Lucius gave each of the girls a curt nod, barely acknowledging their presence before turning around and going back the same direction he came from. Mrs. Malfoy tried to show a little more warmth by placing her hands on Lena's shoulders and giving a weak smile before pulling the girl into a small hug. Narcissa nodded in Luna's direction and then briskly walked away from the twins, going the same direction as her husband. Draco had been standing tensely behind of his parents, but in their absence he had loosened up. Draco's face broke into a smile as he pulled Lena in for a big hug, his arms going all the way around her small frame. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his cheek there for a moment before breaking their embrace and giving Luna a small hug.

"Your things have already been placed in your rooms. Your rooms are adjacent to each other and across the hall from mine. I'll show you the way." Draco grasped Lena's hand inside of his and led her and Luna down gray corridors decorated with beautiful tapestries and paintings of old men and women Lena could only assume to be Draco's ancestors. After taking countless turns to each side, Lena was sure she'd never see daylight again. How was she ever to find her way around this gloomy manor? Nevermind trying to call it home.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Lena jumped slightly as Draco whispered comforting words in her ear.

"Here we are." Draco stopped at a very large wooden door with a brass door knob.

"This is your room Luna. There's another door on the inside connecting this room to the room beside of it, Lena's room." Luna gave a small wave as she wandered into the large room decorated in blue and silver. As the door closed behind of her, Lena could hear her sister's smile as she murmured something about Ravenclaw Tower.

"It was nice of you to have her room decorated in Ravenclaw colors." Lena smiled up at Draco. It wouldn't be so bad to marry him, she thought. Sure, she would never love him the way she loved Bill, but he could take care of Luna. Keep her safe.

"And this is your room." Draco smiled down at Lena as he opened yet another extremely large door to unveil a magnificent room filled with soft cushions of almost every color. The room looked exactly like Lena's had in France! The room was based in a regal purple, with sticatto bursts of color displayed in cushions, paintings, and lamps.

"Wow, Draco!" I can't believe you would do this for me!" Lena's smile was as large as her face would allow. She threw her arms around his neck. Draco was so startle by the sudden show of emotion, it took him a moment to relax his body and return the gesture.

"I would do absolutely anything for you, Lena." Draco looked at Lena earnestly, as if convincing himself of something, while somehow still being honest. Of what, Lena wasn't sure.

"Die for me? I know. Decorate my room? I wasn't so sure." Lena smiled up at Draco as he started to laugh.

"Ms. Lovegood, you're needed for your fitting!" A rather small house elf grabbed Lena's hand and began dragging her away from Draco.

"Fitting? For what?" Draco simply shrugged in response. This was going to be a long weekend.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in forever! I've been really busy! My laptop has crashed, so I have to start updating while I'm at school. I promise you won't have to wait as long as you did this time! Thanks to all of my lovely, lovely reviewers! Tell me what you think so far! Much Love!**

**Spazzdancer19**


	14. Chapter 14: Planning

**Disclaimer: Bill Weasley ended up with Fleur Delacour so no, I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

Lena was almost running as the very quick house elf darted through passageways and corridors. By the time the two reached their destination, Lena was breathless. A large mahogany door was opened and Lena blinked quickly. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was her Mother. Laughing. With Mrs. Malfoy. Over...wedding magazines?

"Oh, hello Lena. I was just telling Narcissa that I think spring colored tulips would be a beautiful contrast to a white gown." Krystal Langdon waved her daughter over to a sitting area in the middle of a large room. Lena numbly moved forward. She wasn't sure if she was happy to see her Mama. Krystal wasn't exactly the loving, doting type of mother that every girl dreams of having. Instead of accepting that she had two completely different daughters, Krystal chose to ignore the girl she thought was vapid and nearly untrainable for Pure Blood Living. Of course, Krystal Langdon did not go without her rebellious streak as a teenager. She had gotten married to Xenophilius Lovegood after knowing him for only 2 days. After becoming pregnant, Krystal only stayed a Lovegood for her daughters. Eventually, she was swept up into the romance of Paris and the wizards there. Lena had always had a tumultuous relationship with her mother, one minute she idolized everything Krystal did, the next, she couldn't wait until she could escape to her father's house for the summer.

"Mother? What's happening?" Lena addressed her Mama for the first time in almost six months. Lena was guided by some old witches with measuring tapes onto a small round table.

"You're being fitted of course. Darling, do pay attention to your surroundings and stand up straight for Merlin's sake! Elaina will take your sizes for the New Year's engagement dress while the other girl takes measurements for the wedding dress." Krystal had waved her daughter's questions away with her hand and had already returned to floral arrangements with Narcissa.

Elaina turned out to be a rather fidgety old lady who only spoke in commands. She would harshly whisper at Lena to lift an arm or turn her body. However, Elaina was extraordinarily gifted with a yard of lace. Lena's dress was nothing like she had imagined before. It was a gorgeous white lace fit and flare, but it wasn't what she had imagined. Lena had always imagined herself in a vintage dress much like the one her grandmother had worn. Lena and Luna used to spend hours dressing up in Xenophilus' mother's gown and veil. They would take turns being the bride, while the other twin dressed in Xenophilius' large button down shirts and nice jackets, being the groom.

Lena allowed her mind to wander to her childhood as she was fitted in another white gown for the New Years Party. The gown was long and full, strapless and covered in delicate stonework and embroidery. Lena thought of a story she had been told by her father when she was very young, Cinderella it was called. Lena laughed at the thought of dancing and singing mice as she turned around to appease Elaina. Krystal looked up from a Witch Weekly Wedding edition to examine her daughter's dress.

"Don't you think Draco will love it, Narcissa?" Krystal smiled at the ornate engagement dress while Narcissa nodded. "Now listen dear," Krystal continued, "Draco will propose to you tomorrow night. He said he wanted to write his own proposal, the little darling, but all you have to do is say, 'I'd be honored to be your wife' or maybe 'Of course, I would love to'. Understand?"

Lena nodded as she imagined Draco down on one knee. She couldn't help but picture Bill's face instead.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLL

"Can you hand me that scarf, Lulu?" Lena and Luna were in Lena's room, getting ready for the rest of the day. They were to go wedding decoration shopping with their Mama. They had been handed an itinerary and Lena shuddered at the third item: Madame Francesca's Lounge of Lingerie. Lena was broken out of her silent horror movie by a gentle knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Draco peeked his head in the door. Luna smiled as Lena nodded her head. Luna felt the two could use some privacy and walked through the door conjoining the twins room, into her own room and shut the door. Draco strode over to where Lena stood and embraced her in a warm hug, kissing the top of her head. "How've you been?"

Lena couldn't imagine a more difficult question to answer. How had she been? She had been loved, depressed, torn, happy, sad, angry, and everything in between. Lena heaved a sigh and broke the embrace. "Where do I start?" Draco looked at Lena with concern; she'd been under too much stress lately. Lena took a seat on the bed and looked at her hands. Draco took the chair from the vanity and sat in front of Lena, covering her hands with his own.

"At the part that hurts the most." Draco admitted to himself that this was...odd. He had never cared about anyone beside of himself until this year. Of course, he knew Lena was not in love with him. He just wanted to help her. Maybe they would fall in love as they grew old together. They would never cheat on eachother, but was what he had done considered cheating? No, they weren't married yet and Lena was seeing Bill Weasley. Yes, Draco would learn to be in love with Lena and not just simply love her. He would start now.

"I saw my Mother today. She barely even acknowledged my presence except to approve the engagement dress. And, Draco I love you, I do, but you and I both know that we will never be in love with eachother. I don't want to get married. I don't want my sister to be in danger. I don't want to put you in danger. I just want to be back at the Burrow with my sister and Bill." Lena had let a few tears out, something she rarely did, but she didn't really care. Draco wouldn't betray her.

"We will be in love with eachother one day, I promise. Plus, you're sister is here with you. And, you're Mother doesn't know what she's missing out on. Krystal Langdon has a beautiful, caring, intelligent, amazing daughter that she's missing out on." Draco slipped onto the bed beside of Lena and placed a comforting arm around her. Lena sniffled one more time before gratefully looking up and giving Draco a small, weak smile.

"Thanks, Draco." Draco smiled down at Lena. As he gazed at his future wife he felt this moment was perfect. Between them. Because they were friends, just friends. Draco knew there needed to be a change. He slowly brought his arm from around Lena's shoulders and placed his hand under her chin. Recognition flashed in Lena's eyes as she realized what Draco was about to do. This would change everything. Would a kiss with Draco be considered cheating on Bill? Lena didn't even want to kiss Draco, but she was his. Lena was tired. Tired of fighting for a love that was impossible to obtain. Lena closed her eyes in surrender as Draco lowered his face to hers.

**A/N: Do you hate me? Please don't hate me! The engagement party is up next and then maybe the wedding? The plot will surely unveil itself soon enough! I know it's been kind of a while since I last updated, but hey, I'm one busy person! Thanks to everyone who's favorited, followed, or reviewed! Reviews really help me decide where to take the story and encourage me to write more, so please please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: New Years

**Disclaimer: Ahh to own Harry Potter...alas it is not so.**

_Lena walked slowly down the aisle, her father grasping her hand and crying. She wanted to comfort Xenophilius. What was she supposed to say to him? That it wasn't his fault? Of course it wasn't. He had never known about the Lena being betrothed to Draco; he expected to give her away to Layam. Well, share was the word Xenophilius prefered. He could never completely give up his daughter, either one of them. Xenophilius stared at his Lena through her white veil. His Lena. He didn't see the strong women that he knew she had become. He saw the two year old accidentally exploding dishes when she was angry. He saw the five year old running into his arms for a hug when he picked her up for the weekend. He saw the seven year old getting away with cutting her twins hair, all because she flashed that stunning, crooked smile. Finally he saw the sixteen year old from just before school began, almost completely tackling him, shouting that her Mother had finally said she could live with him. Where had his little, carefree, mischevious girl gone? He hadn't received any notification from Hogwarts of pranking, he hadn't seen her smile, hadn't heard her laugh in a very long time. All in all, Xenophilius was very concerned. He thought at that moment, if he could somehow make things better, take her pain away, no matter the cost, he would._

_"I will love you no matter what. You don't have to do this." The words were whispered and the only way Xenophilius knew his daughter had heard him was her tightening her grip on his arm. Lena glanced beside of her to see her Mother, smiling kindly, but rolling her shoulders back dramatically, signaling for her daughter to do the same. Lena sighed and did as her Mother asked. Lena turned her gaze towards the front of the Malfoy Manor's grand ballroom and took an involuntary breath. She had known that the Dark Lord would be presiding over the wedding, but there he actually was. A wand ready, formal dress robes, and a book from with which he would read the vows looked out of place near Voldemort. Lena quickly shifter her gaze to the left and caught sight of Draco. She felt some of the tension leave her body. _

_This wedding was for her and Draco. Draco wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Draco would love her. He promised they would fall in love. He promised. Bill Weasley's face popped into Lena's mind and her heart shattered. Lena didn't want to hurt him. But, she wanted to keep him safe. Either way she chose, she'd be hurting a part of him: his heart or his health. Which does he want? Which would she want? Lena was startled out of her thoughts as Xenophilius deposited her hand in to Draco's. She smiled at Draco half heartedly and avoided the Dark Lord's gaze at all costs._

_"Is there any witch or wizard that has valid objections to this union?" Voldemort spoke with such animosity in his voice that one would dare not object. But something wasn't right. It should be Bill._

_"I can't do this!" Lena screamed. She jerked her hand from Draco's and prepared to run back down the aisle. Voldemort lifted his wand._

_"Avada Ked-" _

"Lena, Lena, Lena, wake up!" Lena jerked upright and found herself being shaken by a very scared looking Luna. Lena's breathing was ragged and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Shh Leenie, I'm here. Everything's okay, it was just a dream." But it wasn't just a dream, it was her life.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

The Malfoy's ballroom had been changed from that of a barren, although rather large room, to a glorious scene. Snow was falling from the now enchanted ceiling, but the room wasn't cold. The room had many small tables placed throughout, but left a expansive space in front of the stage for dancing. Lena smoothed her dress one more time before walking out of her hiding place in one of the corners. Luna was walking throughout the tables, her blue dress almost identical to Lena's white one. Lena couldn't help but think how out of place her twin was here. Luna was the epitome of good. She was sweet and kind, although naive and sometimes too honest. She was the reason that Lena found it possible to marry Draco, well, Luna and Bill.

Suddenly, Lena felt a hand grab her own and pull her back in to the secluded corner of the ballroom. She made a grab for her wand, hidden in the waistband of her dress, and spun around, only to come face to face with a person who should most definitely NOT be there.

"Bill! Oh, Merlin! What are you doing here?" Lena's face was one of pure shock and she tried to look angry, for at least one moment, but found it nearly impossible as a huge smile broke across her face. Bill still had hold of her hands and was gently rubbing his thumbs back and forth across her knuckles.

"My family received an invitation. Mum seems to think it's because Luna and George are engaged. Wait a minute, where's your ring?" Bill gazed questioningly at Lena. He only hoped what came out of her mouth next wouldn't mean they were over. Lena smiled largely at him and pulled on the silver chain she was wearing around her neck. The promise ring rose up to reveal itself, coming out of it's hiding place in her cleavage.

"My Mother thought it would look odd for me to have two rings on, but I told her if I couldn't wear it, I wouldn't come at all." Bill smiled sweetly as his heart was refilled with the love he felt for Lena. "Bill, you have to leave now." Lena spoke seriously and felt her heart ache as Bill's smile slipped off of his face. "You shouldn't see this." Lena looked at the clock anxiously, it was 11:58.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bill brought his face to Lena's. Lena had never known a person could put that much love in a kiss. This is what she wanted for the rest of her life, not the polite kisses with Draco. But she didn't have a choice. Lena broke away and took one last glance at Bill before turning and walking out on the dancefloor where Draco was waiting for her.

"You look beautiful, Lena." Draco was sincere in the words, but she could see the pain in his eyes. She knew he had met someone and fallen in love. He had confided in her the previous night. Her name was Astoria Greengrass and Draco was painfully in love with her. Lena spotted Astoria sitting at one of the tables, silent tears streaking down her face. The clock struck 11:59 and Draco turned Lena to face him while he got down on one knee and the live musicians on the stage quitened. Lena looked ahead of her and her sight was filled with Bill, standing in the corner, his fists balled up, looking as angry as anyone she had ever seen before. She closed her eyes to stop the tears. "Lena, I've never felt the way I feel when I'm around you. You make me feel loved, secure, and most of all, you're my best friend. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Draco held a beautiful diamond engagement ring in his hand as he waited for the answer the whole room knew was coming. Lena let one tear fall as she looked up at Bill.

"I would be honored."

**A/N: Don't hate me! I swear everything's going to be okay! Thanks to MarialovesHP for the wonderful idea! Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who's favorited or followed. Please review, it really helps me! The next chappy is a big one! The wedding! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Dinner with Voldy

**Disclaimer: Me? J.K. Rowling? I wish!**

A week had passed since the engagement party and most everyone was back at Hogwarts. Well, except for Luna, Lena, Draco and the rest of the Slytherin house. The week had been filled with fittings and shopping and planning and teaching. Narcissa and Krystal insisted on Lena having "Wife Lessons". Lena had spent hours in Mrs. Malfoy's private study, being lectured about house elves, child rearing, child bearing, being silent, and yes, even sex. Lena learned that life as a pureblood wife was not what she had imagined. Of course, she expected to have an heir and to be ignored, but this was a new level of sexism. Lena would become invisible once she was married. At least she was marrying Draco; he would be kind. Overall, the week had been stressful for Lena, and to top it off, Bill kept writing her, begging her to reconsider his offer of Shell Cottage. At this moment, Lena was preparing for dinner. Luna was spending the day at Xenophilius' at Lena's request. Today was not just a "family" dinner with stiff conversation, today was dinner with the Dark Lord.

Narcissa and Lucius had been tense all day, yelling and even beating house elves more than normal. Draco had been trying to keep Lena out of the line of fire from Lucius' outbursts. Draco had taken Lena to a part of the manor she hadn't seen before: the attic. He showed her pictures, told her stories, and they even put on some of his ancestors clothes and danced to music from a record player. They had been singing very loudly to some song neither of them knew the words to when they were summoned by a house elf to change for dinner. Draco had walked Lena to her room and given her a soft kiss and the words, "I'll protect you no matter what" before going to get ready himself.

At the current moment, Lena was sitting on her bed, dressed in formal dress robes Narcissa had ordered for her, reading one of Bill's letters.

_Lena,_

_I've tried eloquent words and they don't seem to do how I feel any justice. I can't beg you enough to come to Shell Cottage with me. We can be happy. I swear, I will protect you and your sister. I would rather die than see you marry him. Please, I am at my wit's end here. Come with me, live with me, marry me. Just imagine what our life could be like: us, together, forever with children of our own. I can make you happy again. I will keep you safe with my dying breath and I will love you until my heart stops._

_Bill_

Lena felt her eyes prick as tears waited for their turn to jump off of her eyelashes. There was a knock at her door and Lena quickly stored the letter underneath her pillow and blinked to get rid of the tears.

"Come in." Draco opened the door and walked into the room. He strode over to the bed and sat down beside of Lena, immediately putting an arm around her and holding her close.

"Another letter?" Lena sighed in response and showed him the latest installment of her heartbreak.

"Wow. He really loves you. Astoria mainly cries. I want to comfort her, but I don't know what to say. I'd do anything to stop causing her so much pain." Lena could hear the passion in Draco's voice. He looked at her with such agony in his eyes that Lena's resolve was broken; she knew what she had to do.

"Draco, at Hogwarts, I made a plan. I think it can still work. It's kind of dangerous, but we don't have to-" Lena was whispering as fast as she could, but was interrupted by a large crack.

"Young Master Malfoy, Mistress Lovegood, Elsie is told to tell you dinner is ready." A rather small house elf spoke hurriedly and then vanished before either Draco or Lena could reply.

"Ready to meet the Dark Lord?" Draco tried to smile as Lena looked at him, her blue eyes as wide as they could go. He grabbed her hand and they slowly made their way to the Malfoy's formal dining room. Lena was once again entranced by the exquisite paintings of Draco's ancestors as they made turns and twists throughout the extensive hallways of the Malfoy Manor. Almost out of nowhere, the formal dining room blossomed from the walls of the manor. Lena took notice of about a dozen people, all sitting stiffly. Except for one, with untamable curly black hair.

"Draco, Lena, we were just discussing the wedding. My, my, aren't you a lovely thing?" Voldemort's eyes grazed Lena as he gestured to two open seats, on his left hand. Draco took the one closest to the Dark Lord and Lena sat beside of her. He immediately grabbed her hand under the table and began rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly.

"Lena and I were just talking about how lucky we consider ourselves for having you officiate, my Lord." Draco gave a small smile and Lena nodded her head.

"Yes, well, we wouldn't want anyone disrupting the ceremony, would we?" Instantly, Lena was reminded of how powerful Voldemort was. She knew he knew about Bill. Of course he would've been keeping an eye on her.

"Of course not. I only have one wedding day. Everything's going to be perfect." Lena spoke this time, with a confidence that wasn't really hers. She smiled politely and calmly, her hands shaking violently under the table.

"Yes. Of course. I'm sure Narcissa and Krystal have made sure that everything's going to be perfect for tomorrow." Voldemort smirked as he watched the two teenager's eyes bulge.

"But..it was set for next week." Draco was the first of the pair to form words and he searched the table to find his Mother's eyes. Narcissa was looking directly at her hands.

"Well, you two were told that, so you wouldn't try to run. Your guests have been informed. You will have your doting audience, Lena. The wedding is tomorrow, Ms. Lovegood, or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lena was sitting at a small cafe in Diagon Alley, the hood on her cloak covering her face. It was 9: 04 and her guest or rather accomplice was late. At 9:21 another hooded figure entered the Hogs Head.

"I'm sorry, my parents insisted on sitting with me tonight. Seeing as the wedding is tomorrow." The girl in the cloak took a small vial out of her pocket as Lena exchanged a vial of her own with it.

"It's alright, I was only able to come because apparently I need beauty sleep." Lena giggled a little and the girl in the cloak smiled nervously.

"Are you sure this will work?" The girl was shaking.

"No, but the potion will last for long enough. It's ready. It's been brewing for a month." Lena smiled and the girl in the cloak stood up, giving her a slight nod, and made to leave. She turned around suddenly.

"Thank you." Lena smiled in response.

"No problem, Astoria."

**A/N: So, I know I said wedding, but that's obviously next. So waddya think? It'll take me a while to write the next chapter, so who thinks they know what's going on? Is it too obvious? Any comments, suggestions? Review pretty please! Thanks to my anonymous reviewer and also to MarialovesHP! You guys made this chapter update faster :)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet anyways! Muah hahahahaha! :D**

Bill Weasley was in black dress robes, his eyes red from too many tears, his throat tight, holding back even more sobs. Today was the day he hadn't ever wanted to come. Today was the day he watched the love of his life marry someone else. He slowly walked up to Malfoy Manor, clutching his family's invitation. His younger brother, George, was walking behind of him. George had insisted on coming not just so he could see and check on Luna, but to make sure his brother didn't do anything to get himself killed. The two redheads strode into Malfoy Manor's grand ball room. The large room was decorated beautifully. Flowers and candles were levitating above the guests all throughout the room and there were at least 200 chairs for guests, 100 on each side, with an aisle down the middle. Bill's blood ran cold as he noticed Voldemort standing at the end of the aisle, Draco Malfoy on his right. Draco had a best man, but Bill wasn't sure of his name. Zabini or something.

George walked a while up the aisle, finding his designated seat. George was specifically invited for Luna, the rest of the family was an afterthought and were expected to sit near the back. Bill didn't mind. He wouldn't be able to sit at the front without taking Lena's hand and disapparating away with her before she married him. Bill wanted to hate Draco so badly, but he couldn't. Draco was heartbroken too, and that poor Greengrass girl. Bill slipped into the very last row, taking the seat beside of the aisle and beside of a brunette girl who was nervously tapping her fingers. She reminded him of someone, although he couldn't quite place her mannerisms or her face. And that's when it hit him. Astoria Greengrass.

"Astoria." It was said as more of a statement than a question. She looked tired and depressed. She didn't respond to Bill and only looked at him when he tentatively nudged her shoulder with his own. The brunette's head snapped up and her eyes filled with shock.

"You arent' supposed to be here." The words were hissed and filled with a venom that Bill was surprised the young girl could possess.

"You probably aren't either." The girl looked like she was about to reply when the music started. The two large wooden doors opened for a second as Luna walked through. Luna's dress was a beautiful light yellow color and complemented her very well. She carried a single pink tulip and smiled softly at George. The music made a sudden change and the doors opened once again to reveal Lena and Xenophilius. Everyone stood as Lena made her way down the aisle. Bill's blood ran cold. He reached a hand out to touch her, to pull her away, but Astoria grabbed his arm and pulled it back before he could. He nodded a small thanks and watched as the beautiful girl, veil partially obscuring what he knew to be a pure, perfect face, walk to her fate. The bride at last made it to the altar and Xenophilius lifted her veil slightly to place a small kiss on her cheek before placing her hand in Draco's.

The ceremony was relatively short. Bill's heart felt like it was about to explode. He had never felt so much pain. There was the only person he would ever want to be with, promising herself to someone else. Rings were slipped onto fingers and he heard Astoria release a small sob. He looked over and saw a sad smile painted on her face.

"That's supposed to be me." Bill took her hand in his. Astoria Greengrass was the only one in the world who knew what he was feeling. The cruciatus was less painful. He looked up and felt his heart ache. There was his Lena, looking at Draco as though he was her one true love. As if this is what she had wanted all along.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" Draco smiled at Lena as he thought of Astoria. This is how he would keep her safe.

"I do." Astoria's heart leapt.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" There was a pause.

"I do." The words were said with such tenderness, such love, that Bill felt his heart shatter. The binding spell was casted around their two glowing hands, sealing them for life.

"Draco, you may now kiss your bride." The veil was lifted and a kiss was shared. Draco pulled back to smile at Lena and gasped in surprise. Some in the crowd screamed. Luna and George both apparated, being wise enough not to stay. In front of Draco Malfoy stood his new wife, Astoria Greengrass. Draco let out a yell of happiness and apparated away with Astoria as quickly as possible. Death Eaters were already sending curses around the now destroyed ball room. Voldemort let out an angered scream as Bill turned to look at who he had assumed to be Astoria. Beside of him sat the person he had just been mourning the loss of, the only person who could mend his heart: Lena Lovegood.

Bill harshly pressed his lips against hers and apparated them away, narrowly missing a killing curse. But that didn't matter, she was his. And he was going to protect her and love her until the day he died.

**A/N: Love me yet? Thanks to my anonymous reviewer, it really helps me write when I see people reviewing. I wrote a one shot, so go to my profile and check it out! Puhleeassseee! :D So...any ideas what's next? I have a general frame, but would be pleased to add in anything you guys think should happen. Please tell me what you think. I'm not so sure I like this chapter. So I need reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18: Together

**Disclaimer: Sadly, my initials are J.R.M.**

"You're so stupid. You're so stupid. You could've died. You're so stupid." Bill was showering Lena's face with kisses, muttering the insult tenderly. He pulled away to look at her flushed face. "You're absolutely brilliant." Bill couldn't keep his smile away any longer. "I'm in love with you." Lena blushed slightly at the intensity and sincerity imbedded in his voice.

"I'm in love with you." Lena pushed her lips onto his. "Not to ruin the moment, but where in the name of Merlin's underpants are we?" Bill laughed at her unusal swear and turned to take in the scenery behind them. The waves were crashing on the shore and the wind was blowing through the tall beach grasses that were scattered randomly by nature. A small, but cozy, cottage set the mainstage.

"This, my love, is Shell Cottage." Lena smiled and gave Bill a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Do I get a tour?" They were standing right outside of the front steps and Bill swept her up bridal style and pushed inside of the house. "It's..." Lena was taking in the bottom story of the two floor house when Bill set her back on her feet. She could see the kitchen, the tiny dining room, and the living room, along with the stairs that led to the bedrooms on the upper floor.

"It's not much, but it's home. It's ours. Well, that is...mine..I mean I want to...but you're young...not that I think your a kid...you're just not of legal age.." Bill's face was reddening at each passing second. Lena took pity on him and silenced him with a chaste kiss.

"It's perfect." Bill smiled at Lena. He couldn't have been happier. She was here, in his home, with him. It was the way it always should've been. Lena was still taking in the house when a thought crossed her mind. "Where's my sister?"

"George apparated them to the Burrow. At least, I think so. You obviously had this planned out, where was she supposed to go?" Bill was running his index finger up and down Lena's arm in a gesture that was meant to comfort. In reality, it only distracted Lena from her thoughts.

"She was supposed to come here. We saw a picture of the cottage at your Mum's and we were going to visualize it and pray we ended up in the right spot." Lena could feel the worry rushing up onto her like the waves on the shore just outside. She absentmindedly started twisting Bill's promise ring on her left ring finger. Bill gazed down at Lena. Luna could be in danger and they both knew it. She needed to be found as soon as possible. "We should check at the Burrow." Lena's voice was edging on hysterical.

"You have to stay here. I'll go." Bill's voice was laced with worry as Lena's mouth dropped open to protest.

"She's my twin, my other half! I have to go!" Lena pushed Bill away from her.

"If you go, it'll only endanger her more." Bill spoke calmly. He knew he would be crazy if anything happened to any of his siblings; he couldn't imagine how she felt about Luna. He reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lena sighed and reached her hand up to touch his cheek.

CRACK! The loud sound of apparition echoed throughout the small cottage and Bill swiftly pushed Lena behind of him, both of their wands at the ready.

"Stupe-Luna?!" Lena rushed out to embrace her twin as Bill hugged George. "I was so worried!" Bill watched in awe as the twins interacted. He was used to how George and Fred were, finishing eachother's sentences, silent communication, but this was different. Luna and Lena were more tender in their movements; the silent communication was obvious, but it was clear that Luna was the other half of Lena's soul. They were truly one person split into two bodies.

"A Deatheather grabbed on to George as we apparated." Luna spoke softly. "But, I took care of him." Lena smiled at her sister.

"Hell yeah she did!" George punched the air with a fist and retold the exciting tale involving Dolohov and Luna's personal twist on Ginny's famous Bat-Bogey Hex. Bill looked around his small living room. Right now, in the middle of this war, he somehow had everything he had ever wanted. He had an amazing family, a stable and fun job, and most importantly, an amazing girl, no, woman, to come home to. As he gazed a Lena, who was laughing next to Luna, he could tell she was far from a girl. She was strong, wise, and sometimes unreadable, but he was breaking down those barriers. Lena was tired of being hurt and Bill was going to make sure she never felt pain again. Lena turned to look at Bill and they caught eachother's eyes for a moment. Outside of Shell Cottage, a war was raging on, people were dying, and sides were being taken, but in that singular moment, both Bill and Lena knew they would be okay. Because, they would get through this war. Lena smiled as she grabbed Bill's hand.

"Together."

**A/N: Soooooo waddya think? I was thinking I could end it here. Although, I have a lot more plot planned, but it seems a good place to end. I mean I had an entire plan for the war, but should I continue? I promise, the rest of the plot is pretty good if I do say so myself. It's angsty, but ends up happy. Please help me make this decision! Much Love!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Meeting

**Disclaimer: I wish...welp Happy Thanksgiving! (yes, technically it's Black Friday, but hey it's one day!)**

"What happens now?" The question had broken the tense silence and had come from Remus Lupin. Lena, Luna, George, and the Order of the Phoenix were all sitting in a , now rather cramped, Shell Cottage. Lena was nervously playing with the hem of her dress. She was sitting in between of Luna and Bill, contemplating the horrible things the Order of the Phoenix could do to her. She had, inadverdently, ruined their plan of an attack on the wedding. Bill casually took hold of her hand. Lena looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. He gave her a wink before addressing the crowd in his sitting room.

"Well, I'm not sure what any of you want to do, but there is only one thing that I refuse to compromise on. Lena will stay with me. I lost her once, and I'm not taking any chances this time." Lena gave Bill's hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled up at him.

"Well she can't stay here! What would people think, a young lady staying with an unmarried man who happens to be her boyfriend? You aren't even engaged!" Molly Weasley spoke out in indignation, wagging a finger at her eldest son.

"Molly, we're in the middle of a war, I don't really think people will care what Bill Weasley is up to." Arthur placed an arm around his wife and smiled at the young couple across the room.

"The Dark Lord, however, will care what Lena Lovegood is doing." Snape spoke in his usual drawl, making Lena think of Potions class. She couldn't help but remember how Draco had had to tutor her the entire school year. "He's going to do anything to get to you Ms. Lovegood. I suggest, a secluded hiding, no contact from anyone."

"As I said before Snape, she WILL stay with me." Bill narrowed his eyes at his former professor and placed a protective arm around of Lena's shoulders.

"It was merely a suggestion, Mr. Weasley. However, you must realize that your not only putting your life in great danger, but also the lives of your entire family." Snape knew he was hitting a soft spot with Bill, but the boy needed to know what he was getting himself and his family into.

"I know my family will support my decision to protect the girl I'm in love with." Bill spat his words at Snape while Severus simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we're forgetting that there's another girl to think about too. Luna's going to be in danger, although not quite to the scale of Lena's." Remus looked up at the twins. Luna had been a favorite student of his, second of course to Harry.

"It would be wisest for Ms. Luna Lovegood to stay with her father. The Weasleys live close enough for her to be protected. She should be with as much family as she can at the moment." Dumbledore spoke with authority. Lena held onto Luna's hand. She couldn't believe she was going to be separated from her twin, her other half, yet again. But, she knew better than to argue; Dumbledore knew what he was doing. "As for Ms. Lena Lovegood, I can see that Bill Weasley would find her and stay with her wherever we placed her. As long as we have both Lena and Harry, we have a great advantage over Tom. I imagine Lena's mother is negotiating strongly with him. She won't give her support from the French ministry until she has Lena back, and as long as we have her, we have a strong chance at winning this war. It is my opinion that Bill Weasley would do absolutely anything to protect her, therefore, she should be placed under his care." Bill grinned at Dumbledore.

Lena smiled slightly, glad that she was helping the Light side in some way. She wanted to be responsible for as few tragedies as possible. Still she couldn't help but think of Draco and Astoria. Lena had been staring at Snape the entire conversation, hoping he would give her some indication of how Draco was doing. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened to him because of her foolish plan. Lena could only imagine the horrible things Voldemort would do to Draco if he was captured. Draco may not have been the best person in the world and certainly not the bravest, but he was her brother in a sense. Lena loved him. Lena took a deep breath, gathering her courage, before looking Severus Snape in the eyes.

"How's Draco?" Lena's voice was very small. For a moment, no one said anything. Snape slowly walked over to where Lena was sitting and pulled out an envelope. He handed her the small rectangle. Lena gave him a quizzical look, silently asking what the envelope contained.

"The last will and testement of Draco Malfoy."

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME! It will all be okay I swear, but yes, Draco is dead. I know this chapter is kind of short, but it didn't seem right to draw it out. Any guesses on what happens next? Any guesses concerning Draco? Of course, I know what happens, but I shall reveal nothing!**


	20. Chapter 20: I need you

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, then there's seriously something wrong with you!**

"Draco...Draco..I..Luna.." Lena was in a rather large bed, burying her head into her sister's shoulder. This made the second day straight of Lena laying in bed and refusing to move or see anyone. Luna was rubbing comforting circles into Lena's back as sobs wracked her body. Lena was clutching the will to her chest, having read it dozens of times over the past two days, trying to make his voice form the words instead of her own. She looked at the worn paper once more.

_Ms. Lena Lovegood,_

_In the event of Mr. Draco Malfoy's death, he has left you the following items:_

_His inheritance of the Malfoy fortune, with which you may do whatever you and the living Malfoy's deem fitting_

_Your engagement and wedding bands_

_The Malfoy estate is left to you and the remaining Malfoys_

_The enclosed letter._

_We at the Ministry are very sorry for your loss and offer our consolation._

Lena the took hold of the letter from Draco.

_My dearest Lena,_

_You, my dear, are a very witty girl. You should know, however, that brewing Polyjuice in the Manor was discovered by a very faithful house elf who luckily came to me. Lena, I don't know your plan, but, I have a feeling that whatever you're doing it's wreckless, idiotic, and ultimately brave. My lionheart, you are more dear to me than you will ever understand. Whatever happens, know that if Bill Weasley hurts you, I will murder him. I'll not lie to you, I'm in love with Astoria Greengrass, but I'm positive you already know this. I'm also pretty sure that the Polyjuice you're brewing is intended for the two of you. Lena, I cannot, nor will I ever be able, to thank you enough. My heart is complete when she's near. I wanted that with you, but the thing about emotions is that they demand to be felt. We couldn't change who we love no matter how hard we tried. Be happy, love. If there is anyone that deserves to be happy in this God forsaken world, it's you. You've given me the only thing I have ever wanted: understanding. Although I'm not in love with you, I love you more dearly than I love myself and any of my friends. In short Lena, you are second only to the radiance that is Astoria Greengrass. Lena, there is only one thing I ask of you. If you're reading this, things didn't go as planned, and I'm no longer...among the living. Lena, do NOT blame yourself. You have given me the two things I desired above life: understanding and Astoria. I love you, Lena. Live your life, hug your sister, snog Bill Weasley, and please, tell Astoria I love her with my entire being._

_Your Brother,_

_Draco_

Outside, Bill was slumped against of the wall opposite of her bedroom door, feeling his heart tear at each sob that made it's way to his ears. He felt somone slide down beside to his position on the floor.

"Son, she's not going to come out until she's ready. Lena's in pain. She loved Draco, and although I know that you weren't exactly fond of the bloke; you need to be there for her. That is, when she's ready to be comforted." Arthur Weasley spoke from years of Molly's heartbreak. He remembered, not without pain, when her brothers died. He had wanted to comfort his wife, but she had taken to sleeping in her twin sons' bed with them. Molly had only opened up to Arthur when she had dealt with the loss herself first. He suspected Lena was the same way. Bill let out a long overdue sob.

"I'm just so scared that we aren't going to make it through this together." Arthur tried to place a comforting arm around of his son, but Bill stood up from his place on the floor and groaned as his bones protested, stiff from sitting in the same position for too long. "I think I'll go make some tea."

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"You're lucky they didn't kill you." Daphne Greengrass was currently laying next to her younger sister, holding her hand in between of them, thanking Merlin she hadn't died and trying to erase some of Astoria's pain.

"Funny thing, I don't feel so lucky." Astoria's voice was hoarse. She had been trying to sleep, but her sleep was filled with nightmares of her day as Astoria Malfoy. She and Draco had quickly apparated away to somewhere in Sweden. Draco had seen it while studying for school and had for some reason or another thought of it while they were escaping. They had a blissful three hours of married life, spending time by the fire in a cottage before making their way to the Honeymoon Suite. Astoria had never been happier in her life. She had eased his worry over Lena, assuring him that she saw Lena apparate away with Bill. They had ordered hot chocolate from room service, both slightly embarrassed about what they knew was going to happen next. Looking back, Astoria berated herself for wasting her last moments with Draco worrying about shagging. Astoria had been extremely nervous, but Draco had taken care of her as she knew he wuold. They had been lying together afterwards, content, when the Death Eaters burst in.

"Story..Astoria...ASTORIA!" Daphne was violently shaking her younger sister, willing the girl to wake up from her daydream and stop screaming. Astoria looked at Daphne with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry." Astoria looked into her sisters eyes. "I can still hear him screaming my name." Daphne held onto her sisster as the sobs made their way through her small frame. Daphne let a few tears escape from her own eyes, promising herself to stay strong for her younger sister. Astoria needed her. "What happens now?"

"We go back to Hogwarts. You try to forget." Daphne sighed. She realized she would never be able to fully take away her sisters pain . No matter how much she wanted to.

"I don't want to forget him." Astoria sighed and finally let her body succumb to sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL

Lena Lovegood silently padded her way down the stairs in Shell Cottage. It was around three in the morning and Lena had had enough of crying. Lena Lovegood was not the type of girl to show open emotion; she was not the type of girl to cry over anything, nor was she the type of girl to stupidly shut herself up in a room for two days straight. Lena Lovegood was the inventor of Lena's Bluff; Lena Lovegood was perceived as emotionless, stoic, and yes, bitchy. And that's the way it always had been. Until now. Until Bill Weasley broke down the walls and made her readable.

Bill Weasley was sitting at his kitchen table, staring at the cup of tea he had made over four hours ago. His mind was racing. How was he supposed to help Lena if she wouldn't let him? His heart broke everytime he heard her sob. He couldn't take much more of this. Bill's head snapped up as he heard someone shuffle their way into his kitchen.

"Lena?" Bill's voice cracked a little as he took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was matted and their were bags underneath of her eyes. Her eyes. They weren't the sparkling blue he was used to, burdened but still holding a glint of mischief. These eyes were dead.

"I got thirsty." Lena shuffled her way over to the the tea kettle, it's contents freezing. She poured herself a cup and sat next to Bill.

"Yeah, of course." Bill cast a warming charm on Lena's tea and she took a sip, coughing slightly. She gave a small smile up to him, silently thanking him for the warmth. "What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know." Lena sighed as she layed her head down on the table. She felt the tears sneak up on her again. Her throat tightened and a familiar stinging came to the back of her eyes.

"Well, whenever you know, and whatever it is, I'll get it for you. Just...just let me help you." Bill's voice was heavy with emotion. "Just..promise me. Promise me you won't leave me." Bill let a tear slip down his cheek. This, he knew, is what he had feared all along. She would realize he wasn't what she wanted and she would leave.

"I may not know what I want, but, Bill Weasley, I know what I need. And, I need you." Bill sighed with relief and let out a sob as Lena began to cry again. He pulled her into his arms. Later that morning, Arthur Weasley walked down to the kitchen to make some tea. He smiled when he caught sight of his son sleeping while holding onto a sleeping Lena.

"Yes son, you two will make it."

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers, and I would really like some more to see if you have any suggestions and if you REALLY want to know what happened (which will become evident in the next few chapters...well actually at the very end) then I might find it my heart to tell you. But PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review! Thanks to everyone who has though...I think there might be some fluff in the next chapter because of all of the angst that's been going on lately. Waddya think?**


	21. Chapter 21: A Wedding

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling I would just fly the love of my life to where ever I may be. Unfortunately it is not so.**

"You're getting MARRIED?" Mrs. Weasley's scream could be heard all over Europe, nevermind the Burrow.

"Yes Mum. Fleur and I have talked it out, and we think our lives would be both safer and happier if we went ahead and tied the knot."

"But, Charlie, you've only known her for a few months, and she dated your older brother for Merlin's sake!" Mrs. Weasley's face was as red as her hair as she hissed at her son.

"Yes, Mum, I know. I already asked Bill. I asked him before I even started seeing Fleur! He's totally okay with it. Probably because he's too busy being in love with Luna. I mean Lena. Merlin, old man Lovegood really should have chosen less similar names." Charlie reasoned.

"Well, I suppose I can't stop you. When's the wedding?"

"How 'bout next week?"

"CHARLIE WEASLEY! GIVING ME A SEVEN DAYS TO PLAN A WEDDING! THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO! HAS SHE EVEN GOTTEN A DRESS AND WHAT ABOUT THE FLOWERS!..."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ready Lena?" Bill Weasley called up the stairs of Shell Cottage to his girlfriend. Why were girls always so late?

"Just give me a minute!" Bill let out an annoyed sigh. If they didn't leave soon, he wouldn't be able to talk to Charlie before the ceremony.

"You said that twenty minutes ago!" Bill checked his watch once again as he heard the click of heels come downs the stairs. He looked up slightly at the descending Lena and suddenly lost thoughts of being late, the wedding, and even breathing. All that mattered in this moment was Lena, HIS Lena, and just how she looked tonight.

"You alright, Bill?" Lena surveyed her love carefully as she noted his slightly agape mouth and incredulous stare.

"Uh..yeah. Fine. You just look…wow. I mean wow." Bill took in the silvery dress she wore, hitting just above the knees. Her long blonde hair was curled to perfection and glided down her back. The only thing she was missing was the engagement ring. Draco's ring. "What about..his..ring?" Bill watched her face carefully. Lena sighed and looked down at her left ring finger, only Bill's ring adorned her hands tonight.

"It's time to move forward. With you. To do that, I have to let him go." Lena smiled up shakily at Bill as tears jumped to her eyes.

"Together?" Bill took Lena's hand.

"Always."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL

"LULU!" Lena practically tackled her twin upon sight. Bill and Lena had just arrived at the Burrow. Bill had given Lena a kiss on the cheek before going to talk to his younger brother. Luna furiously returned the hug.

"I missed you too." Luna linked her arm with Lena's and they set off to find their seats in the tent placed in the backyard of the Burrow.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Lena noted how all through the vows, Bill only looked at her. She couldn't help but think, "In a years time, that could be me and Bill", as she watched Charlie and Fleur promise themselves to each other. And, the best part was, she was genuinely excited for it. After the newest Mr. & Mrs. Weasley shared their first kiss, the room turned into a reception venue.

"Sorry for stealing your girl mate!" Charlie clapped Bill on the shoulder as they watched Lena and Fleur talk about Bill's weird obsession with cleaning. Luna bemusedly listened as she silently twirled her twin's curls with her finger.

"One time hee made me remake ze bed twice becuz I deed not do it right? How do you make a bed incorrectly?" Fleur was speaking with wild hand motions and playfulness in her eyes.

"I know! He's made me do it too! That neat freak, but ya gotta love him!" Lena smiled over at Bill.

"Hey, my Mum taught me how to clean house properly." Bill defended himself with both hands up.

"Well Leenie and I were taught how to get rid of nargles properly. Can you do that, Mr. Mum?" Luna dreamily took a jab at a playfully wounded Bill. From the corner of her eye, she watched Harry (disguised as a Weasley), Hermione, and Ron chat in the corner. Suddenly, the room went dark. Bill grabbed Lena's hand as everyone tensed up. They were in the middle of a war, the twin's had gone too far. As suddenly as the lights had gone out, a small patronus appeared in the middle of the dance floor.

"The Ministry has fallen. Death Eaters are on their way." Kingsley's voice rang through the air and for just one tiny moment, everything, everyone, was calm. Then, Luna screamed. Lena could feel her head jerk back as sound of appartition rang through the quiet night. Spells were fired, glasses broken, and people killed. Lena immediately reached back for Luna as Bill began to apparate away. The only though running through his mind, "I have to get her away safely." Lena's hand, desperately reaching for her twin's arm, hair, shoulder, anything, was met with nothing but air.

**A/N: *Hides sheepishly behind computer* I know I haven't written in FOREVER, but do forgive me. It's my senior year in high school and I've been swamped (neglecting homework as we speak). Let me know what you think! I would like to thank everyone who's followed and favorited and especially reviewed! You guys are the sole reason this chapter got put out before summer. I do plan on writing another chappie before next week**

**Love,**

**Jennifer**


End file.
